XP4 Heroes Coalition - Remnant Chronicles
by XP4Universe
Summary: Things are never been the same in Remnant since the Fall of Beacon, so the Heroes Coalitions sends the Death City Squad along with a few other heroes to help bring back Remnant to it's former glory.
1. Mission Start

It's been days since Death City Squad alongside Qrow Branwen, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren and Nora Valkrie went to Remnant for a mission. Both to look out for any Dark Forces or Dolan Danger activities and to protect the relic in Haven.

Qrow Branwen shows off Mistral to Death City Squad and Team RNJR before taking them to Haven Academy to see Leonardo Lionheart.

 **Haven Academy Headmaster**

 **Leonardo Lionheart**

Lionheart is a middle-aged man with a mane of tan/gray hair and a beard. He had a tanned complexion with brown eyebrows and dark brown eyes. He wore a brown great coat with a matching mantle, which had cross emblems on each side. He also wore a white dress shirt under his coat, a western necktie and carried a pocket watch. Lionheart also wore dark brown slacks and dress shoes.

The academy is emptied out, its remaining staff having been given leave after fighting Grimm on the borders of the kingdom. Qrow is annoyed that the Relic is not being protected. It turns out that each Relic is locked in a chamber that only a designated Maiden can open. Qrow reveals that he believes the Spring Maiden is with Raven Branwen, but Lionheart delays going after her. After Qrow and the students leave, a certain person, who had been listening, has his emblem appear on the desk and chides Lionheart for his poor improvisation skill.

Later that night in a bar, we see Qrow along with Death the Kid and Brook sitting by a bar table having drinks... though Kid is having coffee instead of alcohol.

"Things ain't exactly what I expected in coming here.'' Kid commented.

"You can say that again." Qrow replied.

Brook took a sip of his drink before slamming the glass down, "Uhh... I hate Mondays." he said.

"While Mister Lionheart has his points and arguments but I got this feeling that he's hiding something.'' Kid stated.

"I thought so too." Qrow replied in agreement, "But we can't confront him without any evidence... it might complicate things even further.'' he said.

Kid nodded, "Agreed. The best thing we should do for now is wait and observe." he stated.

"By the way... how are the others doing?'' Qrow asked.

"The honorary members of my team are already making their way towards Menagerie." Kid replied, "They had a Solo Hero from this world guiding them, so they're going to be fine.'' he stated.

"And the others?'' Qrow asked again.

"The two Solo Heroes are on their way to meet your other niece." Kid replied.

Qrow nodded as a voice suddenly spoke from behind, "Excuse me." the voice said. The three turns around and saw a young man approaching them. The young man is short, his skin is tanned, and he has a faint, perpetual blush and freckles on his cheeks. His hair is an unkempt umber with green undertones, and his eyes are hazel, the main iris being forest green, with accents of burnt orange and yellow around the pupil. He wears a dirty and scuffed white shirt that laces across the chest. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and there is a pocket on the left tricep. His olive pants are held up by orange suspenders and are tucked into worn, brown boots. The pants are patched over the knee, and a quilted cloth hangs loosely out of his left pocket. His hands are covered by orange gloves, with green straps overlapping across the back of the hand in an X shape, and around the wrist. His neck is wrapped with a torn bandage. This is Oscar Pine.

 **Local**

 **Oscar Pine**

The trio looks at each other as Qrow spoke, "You know, I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak." he mused.

"Ehem.'' Kid coughed.

"You're different, Kid.'' Qrow replied.

Oscar looks at Qrow for a second before turning his head to the side and speaking softly, "Shut up, I'm getting there." he whispered as he looks back up at Qrow and the others, whose attention he now most definitely has. Qrow's eyes widen slightly and then narrow, suspicion dawning, "Umm... I'm supposed to tell you... I'd like my cane back." he said.

Brook and Kid as Qrow blinks and closes his eyes for a brief moment before nodding with a slight smile. He stands up off of the bar stool and faces Oscar, causing Oscar to take a couple steps back. Qrow lifts the collapsed cane off of his hip, "Hmm. It's good to see you again, Oz." he greeted as he tosses it at Oscar, who catches it reflexively. The cane immediately extends itself out from the collapsed base when it touches Oscar's hand. Oscar looks down at it, surprised. His other hand comes around to hold the shaft before he looks up at Qrow and blinks, "Drinks are on me.'' he said with a grin.

"Oh... boy...'' Brook muttered.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in a place located somewhere far from Mistral, we go to a local stop called Just Rite. We then see a young woman parking her motorcycle in front of the stop. The young woman has a fair skin with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails and wears fitted black pants. Around her hips and over the tails of her coat is a brown belt, which has two pieces of dark brown material trimmed in gold attached to it. The first covers from her left hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the right hip and almost around to the other piece of material. She wears knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the heel cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckled strap is on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandana tied around her left knee. A pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to mid forearm complete the outfit. This is Yang Xiao Long, the older sister of Ruby Rose.

 **Local Huntress**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

As Yang finished parking her ride, she noticed a white sidecar, shrugging her shoulders she noticed two young men standing in front of the counter. The first young man has an average height with tall black hair that is parted in the middle, dark brown eyes and a slim but trained body. He is currently wearing a black leather jacket with furred hood over a white top, black pants with a brown belt and star-shaped buckle and black boots. This is Ichika Orimura, a Solo Hero from the Heroes Coalitions.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Ichika Orimura**

The second young man has a lanky appearance, he has a thick buzzcut hair, his eyes were hidden by his large and round white glasses and a small but wide bucktooth. He wears a white buttoned dress shirt tucked inside his black pants, and white & red rubber shoes. This is Tomomichi Motoyama, another Solo Hero from the Heroes Coalitions.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Tomomichi Motoyama**

Yang ignored the boys and went towards the counter, the bartender then looks at her, "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" he asked.

Yang takes off her aviator sunglasses, "Just water. It's hot out." she replied.

The Bartender nodded as he disappears below the counter, Ichika then approaches her, "Yang Xiao Long, I may presume?'' Ichika asked with a smile.

Yang turns to him with a suspicious look, "Yeah? What it is to you?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ichika shook her head, "Nothing... I just wanted to confirm if your actually the older sister of Ruby Rose and Robin Rose." he replied.

Suddenly, Yang grabs the collar of his jacket and pulls him closer to her, "Okay?! How do you know about my sister and... my brother?'' she demanded with her eyes turning red but Ichika was unfazed.

"Please calm down, Xiao Long-dono.'' Tomomichi spoke, "We're not here to cause you any trouble." he reassured.

"He's right." Ichika said, "We know your brother and sister because were friends.'' he stated.

"That's impossible!" Yang exclaimed, "My sister I understand but my brother... my brother is dead... long time ago.'' she muttered.

"No." Tomomichi spoke getting her attention, "I know it's hard to believe but your brother is alive and well.'' he stated.

Before Yang could reply, the bartender straightening up from the counter, "Here you go." he said placing a bottle of water on the counter. Yang reaches for it with her left hand, but it trembles. Her metal hand grabs and steadies it. She gives a long, shaky sigh before picking up the bottle and guzzling the water down, she then turns her attention back to the two boys, "Explain." she demanded.

Later that day, we see Yang, Ichika and Tomomichi outside the stop as they got on their respected vehicles. Ichika and Tomomichi is already done explaining things.

"So, my sister Ruby is now part of an organization that exist outside this world and you guys aren't exactly from this world as well." Yang said earning a nod from the two boys, "Okay... what drugs are you on?'' she asked indecorously.

The two boys let's out a laugh, "If we were on drugs, Miss Xiao Long, the two of us are already inside a rehabilitation center." Ichika replied, "That... or my older sister will kill me for taking drugs.'' he said.

"Okay... I believe you guys but how?'' Yang replied, "How is my brother alive? I was there when he died!" she claimed.

"We don't actually know how he was alive.'' Ichika admitted, "Only the higher-up and Robin knows how he survived.'' he claimed.

"Ruby and Sir Qrow asked him numerous times but he kept his mouth shut.'' Tomomichi stated.

"Well... if I ever meet him, I'm going to pound him until he spill the beans." Yang said earning a chuckle from the boys, "So, you guys seriously going to help me find my mom?'' she asked.

Ichika nodded, "Qrow already told us about your situation with your mother and we understand what your going through.'' he replied, "We want to help you as much as we can.'' he said.

Yang smiled, "Thanks." she replied putting her aviator sunglasses, "So? Where to go?'' she asked.

Ichika puts on his own aviator sunglasses and Tomomichi puts on a kiddie helmet, "According to the locals, the Branwen Tribe can be located North from here." the former explained.

Yang nodded, "Then let's get going." she said.

And with that, the trio made their way towards North.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that night at Menagerie. Menagerie is a landmass in the southeast of Remnant where most of the Faunus population resides. We see four individuals walking towards a very large, multilevel house with wooden siding and brown roof tiles called the Belladonna Family Home. We then focus the scene inside the house when two males burst in through the front door, angry as a woman watches them from the front porch.

The first male is a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wears an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips. His physique is in general quite hairy, as what little can be seen of his bare arms and the backs of his wrists are shown to be covered in thick, black fur. He also possesses protractible claws in his fingertips. This is Ghira Belladonna.

 **Chieftain of Menagerie**

 **Ghira Belladonna**

The second male is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and his eyes are blue. He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a black cord with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. He he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair. This is Sun Wukong.

 **Local Hunter and Leader of Team SSSN**

 **Sun Wukong**

The woman is a cat Faunus with black hair and yellow eyes. She has short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, one on her left. She wears a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, gold leaf trim adorning the opening on the front. She wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left warmer has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end. This is Kali Belladonna, the wife of Ghira.

 **Kali Belladonna**

"Unbelievable!" Ghira shouted.

"Total garbage!" Sun spatted.

Ghira lets out a growl, and he and Sun turn to each other, "We can't let them get away with this!" shouted at each other.

Kali smiled, "Well, at least you two can finally agree on something." she mused.

They look at her, then back at each other. Sun gives an awkward chuckle while rubbing his head, and Ghira glares slightly and growls, fists clenched. The three soon have their attention when a young girl joins them.

The young girl has a fair skin tone with amber eyes and long, black hair and has black cat ears on top of her head. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top has rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline. Additionally, she wears a white belt over black fitted pants. Across her torso is a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe her weapon. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt. This is Blake Belladonna.

 **Local Huntress**

 **Blake Belladonna**

Guys. Everything's going to be okay." Blake reassured.

"Indeed." a voice spoke.

The Belladonnas and Sun turns around and saw a strange figure wearing a hooded robe with three young ladies walking towards them. The first young lady has a straight gray hair and has blue eyes, she wears a short, sleeveless black jacket that covers her chest with the zipper only halfway closed from up to down, exposing her midriff and some cleavage, and a checkered red skirt. She uses black, fingerless gloves, the left of which extends to her elbow, and black thigh-length boots fill out the rather revealing ensemble she wears. On top of her head is a red beret. This is Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, an honorary member of the Death City Squad.

 **Death City Squad Honorary Member, Vanguard Academy Student and God Eater**

 **Alisa Ilinichina Amiella**

The second young lady has a pale-white skin, silver hair and silver eyes. She wears a gothic lolita dress with corset, a black boots and 2 black hair pins on her hair in twintails. This is Ciel Alencon, an honorary member of the Death City Squad.

 **Death City Squad Honorary Member, Vanguard Academy Student and God Eater**

 **Ciel Alencon**

The third young lady has a fair skin and slightly blue black hair. Her hair has three yellow cross-barretes to hold it together, the front one is at the right side of her hair bang, the other two are behind her head, to hold her hair up and form the 'cat-ears'. Her eyes are coral pink. She wears a white, very short tube top that the left side of it is attached to the belt-like strap wrapped on her neck. She wears a short, pink hoodie which has a black-colored hood instead. She also wears a pair of pink gloves(with the left side has a cuff) and black armwraps. She wears black pants and a white belt with a golden buckle. Lastly, she wears a pair of black and pink riding boots, with her right leg wearing some sort of a black legging while her left leg has a belt strap instead. This is Nana Kozuki, an honorary member of the Death City Squad.

 **Death City Squad Honorary Member, Vanguard Academy Student and God Eater**

 **Nana Kozuki**

Everyone were surprised to see the hooded figure and three human girls coming towards them, "Who are you people and what are you doing here?!" Ghira demanded.

The hooded figure let's out a chuckle, "Oh come on, Ghira. Don't tell me that you forgotten my voice already.'' he mused much to Ghira's confusion. The figure then took of his robes revealing his tall stature and muscular build. He has a black, clean cut hair with noticeable sideburns and has hazel eyes. He wears a short-sleeved quarter-zip burgundy and black shirt with a visible white undershirt, blue pants and black shoes. This is Tukson.

 **Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

 **Tukson**

The Belladonna family's eyes widen, "This is impossible...'' Ghira muttered in shock, "Tukson... I thought you were dead.'' he exclaimed.

"I never really died... I created a clone of myself when the assassins came to my store." Tukson replied, "I've been hiding ever since.'' he said.

"Then where have you have been? And who are these young ladies and why brought did you brought humans here?" Ghira demanded.

Tukson raised a hand, "Chill out, Ghira." he reassured, "The girls are with me since we worked on the same organization.'' he stated.

"What kind of organization?'' Blake asked suspiciously.

"One of a kind." Tukson replied, "I know you had a lot of questions and I'll be happy to answer all of them. But I assure that these girls, the organization and I are here to help, you just had to trust us." he stated.

"How can we be so sure?'' Blake asked.

Nana then steps forward, "Because we are friends of a former teammate of yours." she claimed.

Blake was taken aback by this, "Teammate? Who?'' she asked.

Nana gave her a smile, "Ruby Rose." she replied.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Later that night as Ghira, Kali and Sun has a conversation with Tukson and the girls. Blake exits her father's study, stepping out onto the balcony where an armored guard is standing.

The guard turns and addresses her, "Good evening, miss." she greeted, "Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Just a little time to myself, if that's alright." Blake requested.

The guard nodded, "Sure thing. Just call, if you need me." she said as the guard walks into Ghira's study, shutting the door behind her.

Blake takes a deep sigh and is soon alerted by a familiar voice, "You need better security." the voice said.

Alarmed, Blake turns to see a young girl dropping down onto the railing. The young girl's skin has somewhat darker spots on her arms, legs, stomach and face. Her brown hair is tied back in a ponytail that curls at the end like a chameleon's tail, and her eyes are a light gray with a faintly bluish tint. She wears a Grimm Mask with chameleon horns on it to hide her identity. Her mask also points upward at the top and extends past her hairline; this resembles the crest of a veiled chameleon. She wears a black, plum and navy sleeveless stealth suit with short legs. The suit has two parts to the bottom section - a navy blue front panel that matches her belts and a plum color to the rest. The color divide is at the center of her thighs. The stealth suit's zipper is gold, and over it, she wears navy blue belts with gold buckles. She wears simple black boots with a cuff and a black glove on her right hand. This is Ilia Amitola.

 **White Fang Member**

 **Ilia Amitola**

The young Belladonna reaches for the door, but Ilia holds her hand up, "Please! I-I just need to talk." she said defensively.

Blake slowly takes her hand away from the door, "How could you take the fall for them, Ilia?" she asked.

Ilia stood up, "Blake..." she spoke.

"Corsac and Fennec blamed you. We confronted them tonight, and they deny knowing anything and everything found on your Scroll. They talked about how disappointed they were to hear that you'd sided with Adam. But you and I both know they're guilty." Blake stated.

"You can't prove anything." Ilia claimed.

"That Scroll might not have been enough to lock them up, but it's enough to sway the Faunus here. When we go public tomorrow, they're not going to stand for any of it. And neither should you." Blake said.

Ilia removes her mask, a solemn expression on her face, "Your plan isn't gonna work, Blake." she said looking at her, "Please... just leave Menagerie before it's too late." she plead.

Blake stares at her in silence for a few moments, "You're going to have to make me." she replied.

Ilia remains silent for a few moments before responding, "I know." she said sadly.

The chameleon Faunus dons her mask once again and steps backward off the balcony. Blake turns away and gains an angry expression, her cat ears folding. After a moment, the anger fades, and she sighs, taking on a saddened expression.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Back in Mistral later that night, we go inside a house where the Death City Squad and Team RNJR are currently residing. The large group of teens are gathered around the living room: Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and Mina Majikina are seen sitting on a red couch with Akamaru sleeping near Mina's feet, Kiba Inuzuka and Eijiro Kirishima are seen talking behind them, Carol is sitting on a singles sofa reading a book, Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson and Patricia "Patty" Thompson are seen playing cards at the table, Shadow the Hedgehog is seen standing by the window and Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose(with her hood on) are sitting on another red couch with the latter resting her head on the former's shoulder when there's a knock on the door.

They all tense and look at each other before Liz cautiously goes to open it. Oscar is on the other side, looking hesitant and uncomfortable. Liz looks back over her shoulder at everyone as Nora shrugs.

"Can I... help you?" Liz asked.

"Um... yeah." Oscar replied, "Is there a Ruby Rose here?" he asked.

Everyone immediately stood up, tense and defensive as Jaune got in front of Ruby as Nora spoke, "Why?" she asked rather darkly.

"Well..." Oscar replied as he looks to his left and Qrow appears, moving drunkenly and grabbing Oscar by the shoulders.

"I found him!" Qrow cheered as he snorts into his hand and continues laughing as he stumbles into the house.

"I think her uncle could use some help." Oscar pointed out as Death the Kid and Brook enters the house.

Qrow almost makes it to the couch Jaune and Ruby just vacated before he stumbles and saves his balance by falling backward onto the cushions, "Whoa. Ugh." he grumbled settling onto his back and folding his arm over his eyes, "I found him." he said.

Ruby sighs and puts a hand to her forehead exasperatedly, "Qrow, did you get drunk again?" she pointed out.

"Maybe." Qrow replied.

"We tried to stop him from drinking too much but he's too stubborn, yo-ho-ho-ho!" Brook stated with a laugh.

"Oh." Oscar spoke as he finally steps in as he looks at Ruby, "You have silver eyes." he pointed out.

Ruby looks at him, a touch surprised. She turns to everyone before looking back at Oscar, "Who... are you?" she asked as Qrow chuckles from the couch.

Kid turns to Oscar, "Introduce yourself." he said.

Oscar nodded, "Uh... Well. My name is Oscar Pine." he introduced himself.

"Wait for it..." Qrow chimed.

"But you probably know me as... Professor Ozpin." Oscar claimed.

Everyone inside the room, except Kid, Brook and Qrow, let's out a gasp, and looks confused. Jaune and Shadow takes a couple steps back as Qrow continues chuckling.

Qrow then punches his fists into the air, "I did it!" he cheered as he falls off the couch onto the floor, startling Nora.

"Ooh!" Nora said with hands going to her mouth.

"This is weird." Kiba commented.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	2. Unforeseen Complications

The next day at Menagerie, we go inside the Belladonna Family Home, we see Ghira Belladonna, wearing glasses, paces back and forth looking at a piece of paper in hands, while his wife Kali and his friend, Tukson waiting for him to be ready. Meanwhile, we see Blake and Sun talking to Alisa, Nana and Ciel.

"So that's what Ruby has been doing all this time." Blake muttered, "I guess she's finally living her dream of becoming a hero.'' she mused, "In or out of this world." she added.

"I'm quite surprised that Ruby, Jaune, Ren, Nora and Ruby's uncle are also part of the organization not from this world." Sun spoke, "An organization full of heroes nonetheless." he said in awe.

"Any others people from this world that is part of the Coalitions?'' Blake asked.

"We have Miss Ashley Plutia Iris Heart.'' Nana replied with a smile which made Blake and Sun cringed in fear, "And recently... the Coalition just recruited a young huntress named... Lunette Yaeger I believed.'' she said.

Blake's eyes widen, "Lunette... Yaeger?'' she muttered in surprise.

"Woah... Lunette Yaeger?'' Sun mused, "Isn't she the brooding fox girl from Team LUNA?" he asked, "Where her teammates are bunch of lunatics?!" he exclaimed while spinning a finger at his noggin.

Alisa nodded, "We never met Lunette but she was recruited days ago when a friend of ours went on a mission here." she explained.

"However... she's currently in a rehabilitation center.'' Ciel spoke, "And while there is nothing wrong with her, we heard that she's emotionally unstable, so she needs to do therapy before she does any training." she stated.

Blake nodded, "I see." she replied.

"Don't the two of you get along well?'' Nana asked.

Blake sighed, "We do... before." she admitted, "Lunette and I used to be good friends even after I joined the White Fang.'' she said, "But she got upset about me when I attended Beacon hiding my faunus heritage, calling me a coward in the process." she stated, "But I guess what she said is true... I am a coward... I wanted everyone to accept me for who I am but yet I hide who I really was.'' she explained as Sun placed a hand on her shoulders.

Ghira then stops pacing and takes one last look at the speech he has written down, before sighing as his wife places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Kali asked with a smile.

"Yes." Ghira replied with a smile, "It won't be easy for the people to hear, but the truth often isn't. I know they'll do the right thing." he said.

Blake then comes up and places a hand on her father's arm, giving an affectionate snuggle. Suddenly, the three are taken by surprise when another hand pats on Ghira's back. He looks behind to see Sun.

"You got this." Sun said with a smile as Nana, Alisa and Ciel nodded in agreement.

The three give a brief look at Sun and the girls as he stands back and smiles.

"Let's get this started." Tukson said.

Ghira nodded as he then opens the doors as his family, Sun and Tukson(whom puts on a Darth Vader helmet) steps out of the home to greet the crowd gathering outside, Alisa, Ciel and Nana wisely decided to stay inside to avoid conflict. Some people in the crowd are wearing press badges and holding scrolls up to record the event.

Others in attendance include Corsac and Fennec Albain, who are bowing their heads. Corsac wears a red hood that functions partially as a cloak, made of two pieces held together by yellow buttons and string. He wears a black tunic with two sections extending farther down than the rest at his front, and a hole is cut out for his tail. Both the hood and tunic have white trimming. He also wears detached white sleeves, bound at the mid-bicep and the wrists. Black gloves serve that function and attach to his middle fingers. His white pants are pleated. He wears black open-toed sandals with fabric extending up to his knees. Fennec wore a red hood that functioned partially as a cloak, made of two pieces held together by buttons and string. Holes were cut in the top for his fox ears. He wore a black tunic with two sections extending farther down than the rest at his front. White trimming defined the shape of the hood and tunic. He also wore detached white sleeves, bound at the mid-bicep and the wrists. Black gloves served that function and were attached to his middle fingers. His white pants were pleated. He wore black open-toed sandals with fabric extending up to his knees.

 **White Fang Reprentatives**

 **Corsac and Fennec Albain**

Menagerie Guards led by Saber Rodentia. Saber has a brown skin tone, blue eyes, brown hair that is styled in a short mohawk and small facial hair. He also has a scar spread across his forehead to his right eye. He wears a Menagerie Guard Uniform.

 **Menagerie Guard**

 **Saber Rodentia**

Ghira steps up to the podium and raises his hand to quiet the crowd down, "Thank you all for assembling here. I wanted to take time to address some of the rumors that have been circulating around our island. I believe that it is important for the people of this territory to understand the truth. No matter how you feel about the human race, I think we can all agree that the event now known as the Fall of Beacon was a tragedy. A tragedy that will set both man and Faunus-kind back. While the main aggressor is still unknown, we do have official confirmation that Adam Taurus..." he said as he glares at the Albains, "... the leader of a powerful splinter group working inside the White Fang, was partially responsible for these attacks. His actions not only tarnished the reputation of an organization originally created to bring peace and equality to all, but to our entire race. With each day that this man remains unpunished, it becomes increasingly difficult to condemn those that look down upon us." he said as the crowd starts murmuring among themselves. Ghira raises his hand again to quiet the crowd down, "Recently, a spy from the same splinter group set their sights on this very home. My own daughter, Blake, and her friend did their very best to apprehend this individual. While they were unsuccessful after being physically assaulted and seriously injured, they were successful in obtaining the assailant's Scroll." he said as je takes out the Scroll from inside his coat, "With this, we have been able to ascertain that Adam Taurus has plans to overthrow the current leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, and take over the reins himself." he claimed. At this, the crowd starts to loudly murmur in concern, "His radical plans do not stop there, the documents on this scroll proclaim his next target to be Haven Academy and its attached CCT Tower. Their plan is to strike on the last full moon before the beginning of the Fall semester, roughly two months from today. I have sent my swiftest messenger to the government of Mistral, but I believe we have a greater responsibility. My relationship with the White Fang has been... an interesting one. Years ago, I led the organization to help try and create a world where I, and every Faunus who wished, could walk alongside the human race. And while I believe we made great strides toward this goal, it was made clear to me that the people both in and out of the White Fang wanted faster results. So I stepped down, and Sienna Khan was appointed as my successor. It's true that I do not fully condone many of her methods. What I do condone is what Sienna fights for: the idea that the Faunus and humans are, and should be, equal. Adam Taurus does not seem to have that goal in mind. What he has done benefits no one but himself. I think it's time that the Faunus showed the world that we are equals! Time that we snuff out this splinter group, and restore the White Fang to what it once was!" he declared as the crowd begins to cheer at this remark, "To do this, I think the answer is clear, we must go to Haven and protect it at all costs!" he said. At this, the crowd suddenly stops cheering, showing some hesitance, Ghira sees this and clears his throat, "Before we proceed any further, I'd like to invite my daughter to come and share her story. Not only as a former member of the White Fang but also as a survivor of the Fall of Beacon." he said as Blake steps up to the podium and faces her father, "You can do this." he reassured.

Suddenly, a familiar voice yells out from the crowd, "TRAITORS!" Ilia shouted as she uncloaks herself, wearing her Grimm mask and clenching her teeth angrily. Blake gives a surprised look before glaring back at her.

Sun glares at her intensely, "Ilia..." he growled.

"What does the shrimp wants?'' Tukson asked indecorously.

"Cowards... After everything the humans have done to us, everything they've put us through, you're asking us to help them?!" Ilia exclaimed.

"I know we haven't been treated fairly..." Ghira tried to reason but was interrupted.

"Where was their help when the Dust companies treated our people like slaves?! Where was their help when Kingdoms hunted Faunus just for being who they are?! Where was my help when my parents were killed in a Dust mine?! WHERE?!" Ilia shouted.

"Young lady, progress takes patience and cooperation!" Ghira exclaimed.

"The Belladonnas are the worse kind of Faunus! They want us to work with the same people that are trying to hold us down! If you truly, truly want to help your people..." as she speaks, Sun sneaks through the crowd behind her, "... now is the time to support Adam, not the Belladonnas! He will bring about the future that you deserve. And if you are unwilling to fight, know that the White Fang will do it for you!" she claimed.

"SHUT UP!" Sun shouted as leaps out of the crowd toward Ilia, but she uses her weapon to get out of the way and flee. When Sun lands, he looks around to see where she has gone, but no sign of her is found.

"After her!" Saber ordered.

Saber and the rest of the Menagerie guards move to chase down Ilia, while Corsac and Fennec exchange evil smiles. Blake and Ghira angrily glare from the stage, while Kali has a worried look on her face.

Tukson took off his Darth Vader helmet and began to pick his nose, "If Adam thinks he can manipulate every faunus he wants, then he has another thing coming." he stated.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile back in Mistral as the house, we see Oscar Pine is seen sitting on a red armchair, nervously looking at the members of Death City Squad Team RNJR as they fawn over him.

"Did he age backwards?" Nora asked.

"Did someone cursed him and got reverted back to a teen?'' Mina asked

"He's possessed!" Jaune exclaimed.

"He must a be shapeshifter!" Eijirou mused.

"Must be a drone or a puppet." Patty pointed out.

"Or reincarnated!" Ren exclaimed.

"Oh! Isn't it weird?" Ruby cheered while holding her hood tight over her head.

Oscar hung his head down, "It is very weird, yes." he replied meekly.

"Okay, okay." Qrow spoke as he emerges from the kitchen holding a cup in his hand, "Let's all just take a second and remember that this is very overwhelming for everyone." he said.

Both Death City Squad and Team RNJR all step back together and nervously chuckle.

"Thanks." Oscar said to Qrow in gratitude.

Qrow then takes a seat on the couch next to Oscar. Ruby and Nora have taken a seat on the couch perpendicular to Qrow's, while the Death City Squad, Jaune and Ren remain standing.

Oscar then shares a brief look with Ruby, who giggles, causing Oscar to blush, "Ah, sorry!" he exclaimed as he briefly looks away, "It's just I've never really met Huntsmen and Huntresses before." he admitted.

"Well, uh... we've never met a person with two souls! So, first times all around." Ruby replied as Jaune gave Oscar a suspicious look.

"Hello? Have you met Horace?" Nora spoke, "He's like... had nine souls inside of him." she pointed out.

"Oh yeah..." Ruby replied in realization.

Oscar smiles and chuckles at Ruby before he hears Qrow clear his throat, "Not to break up the whole 'getting-to-know-you' game, but we need to have a talk. Mind showing us your little parlor trick, kid?" he stated.

Oscar groaned, "Yeah, okay. Just so you know, I'll still be here." he said.

The members of the Death City(minus Kid and Brook) and Team RNJR look at him in confusion. Oscar then lowers his head and closes his eyes. Suddenly, a green and white aura shines from his body for a moment, Oscar opens up his eyes, which are now glowing, and he smiles. When he speaks, they all hear a familiar voice overlapping with a bunch of other voices, including Oscar's.

"It is so very good to see you again, my students." Oscar(?) greeted with a smile.

All of Death City(minus Kid and Brook) and Team RNJR share brief looks of confusion, "Wait, what just happened?" Jaune asked.

"Well... we see a green light and... Oscar suddenly speaks differently." Kiba stated scratching the back of his head.

"Professor... Ozpin?" Ren asked.

Oscar, now Ozpin nodded, "Correct. And though I may be the one speaking, Oscar is still present mentally. He's merely handed over the control, so to speak." he explained.

 **Former Headmaster of Beacon**

 **Ozpin**

 _"Just don't make us do anything embarrassing..."_ Oscar spoke in Ozpin's mind.

"I'm afraid this all must be very perplexing." Ozpin pointed out.

"And alarming, and bizarre, and just really kind of hard to believe overall!" Nora mused, "But with everything we saw back in Neo-City, so what's there to judge.'' she said.

Ozpin chuckled, "It's good to see you children still have your sense of humor." he said as he starts to frown, "I know you've all been through tremendous hardship already. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"I mean, it's not your fault." Ruby reassured.

Ozpin sighed, "It's all my fault.'' he admitted as Qrow gets up and goes back to the kitchen to get something, "I told you once that I made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet, and I wasn't exaggerating. I'm... cursed. For thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant, living, dying, and reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul. The Professor Ozpin you all met was not my first form and clearly wasn't my last. It's... an extraordinarily strenuous process on everyone involved." he explained.

"So who... what... are you?" Liz asked.

"I am the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant.'' he started as Qrow walks back into the room and hands him a cup of tea, "With every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed, but my memories stay with me. This curse was bestowed upon me by the Gods because I failed to stop Salem in the past. But we must stop her now." he explained.

"And how do we do that?" Brook asked.

"We start... by ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge." Ozpin claimed.

"This is perfect!" Nora exclaimed, "We were stuck at a dead end, but now, we can just take little cute boy Ozpin to Lionheart and have him set things straight!" she cheered.

"Please don't call me that." Qzpin grumbled.

Kid crosses his arms, "We're not sure that's the best idea." he stated.

Nora pouts and groans and goes back to sit down next to Ruby and Ren, "But I thought the headmasters all took their orders from you." Ren pointed out.

"That was the intention." Ozpin replied, "Four lieutenants I can trust, especially during times of reincarnation. But Qrow told me about your meeting with Leonardo." he said as he got up and walks towards a painting of Mistral, "He isn't just behaving irrationally, he's disobeying specific instructions I had left him. Something's wrong. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I don't want to rule out any possibilities, either. No one outside of this room knows that I've paired with Oscar, and I think it may be best to keep it that way." he stated.

"Play things close to the chest until we get a better hand." Kid said.

Ozpin nodded, "Precisely. Now, we have two steps ahead of us." he replied as he turns around to face the rest of the group, "The first is enlisting the aid of more Huntsmen." he said.

"But the Mistral council-" Ren tried to point out but was interrupted by Qrow.

"Doesn't own every Huntsman in the Kingdom, and I've been here enough times to know where we can find some more." Qrow claimed.

"So long as they're trustworthy." Ozpin said.

"You can trust them to put up a good fight. I'll throw together a list tonight." Qrow claimed as he puts his foot on the table, but his Semblance causes one of the legs to break and spill his cup of tea.

"Good luck with that." Nora quipped as Qrow groans as he cleans up his mess.

"How about asking for help from the Coalition?'' Carol suggested, "Not a whole team in particular but a few available Solo Heroes.'' she stated.

Opzin nodded, "That will be appreciated." he replied, "We'll be needing all the help that we can.'' he said.

Kid turns to Shadow, "Shadow, contact the Coalition, tell them we need a few additional back-up for this mission.'' he ordered.

Shadow rolls his eyes, "Whatever." he replied as he brought out his tablet and began to contact the Coalition.

"With that done, we can move on to step two." Ozpin claimed.

"What's step two?" Nora asked.

Suddenly, Ozpin has his cane in hand, "Getting you four into fighting shape." he replied referring to Team RNJR.

Team RNJR once again exchange looks of confusion, "But, uh, we already know how to fight." Ruby reasoned.

"True.'' Ozpin replied in agreement, "I heard from Qrow about your training from the Coalition and the fact that the four of you are _Blessed_ but..." he said as he pointed his cane at Ruby, "You can only fight so long as you have Crescent Rose, but you're still lacking in hand-to-hand combat even with that _Gift_ that you received." he stated.

Ruby hung her head down, "True..." she replied.

Ozpin then pointed his cane at Jaune, "Mr. Arc, I'm glad to hear you've improved, but sorry to say, you've yet to unlock your Semblance. And your Gift... as impressive at it sounds doesn't actually help with your combat abilities." he pointed out.

Jaune facefaulted, "Gee... thanks for reminding me how useless my _Gift_ is." he grumbled in annoyance.

"All of you still have a-ways to go before you're ready to pose any real threat against Salem and her forces." Ozpin pointed out, "And though Oscar can give me temporary control, he'll need to strengthen his body and his Aura." he stated.

 _"Wait, what?"_ Oscar squawked.

"He'll inherit my muscle memory in time, but practice will expedite the process." Ozpin stated.

"But if Qrow's out looking for Huntsmen, then who's going to teach us?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin then propels himself into the air with his cane, spinning counterclockwise into a barrel roll before landing onto the seat of the armchair, twirling his cane, "Well, I believe I was the headmaster of Beacon Academy." he claimed as Death City Squad and Team RNJR have various looks on their faces, "We have approximately one month before classes resume at Haven. If Salem were to plan an attack, it would make sense that it would occur prior to students' return. It's not much time, but it's better than nothing." he said as he stops twirling his cane, "Just don't expect me to go easy on you." he warned.

Suddenly, Opzin glows green and white again, switching control back to Oscar. He has a hard time keeping his balance on the armchair before falling backwards, "You've gotta be kidding me." Oscar groaned as Qrow and Team RNJR look on with various expressions again.

"Well... I guess we better get to work." Kid suggested.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	3. Expect the Unexpected

Back in Menagerie at the Belladonna House, we see Blake, Alisa, Ciel and Nana walking in the halls having a conversation about the events that transpired earlier today.

"Ugh! Things didn't work out as we expected it to be." Alisa groaned.

"I hear you.'' Blake replied, "I can't believe that Ilia would say such claims, now our people are now more conflicted.'' she stated in concern.

"I wish I could do something to help.'' Nana said, "But I figured that they won't listen to humans given the history here.'' she admitted.

"I appreciate your thoughts, Nana.'' Blake said in gratitude as Nana smiled.

Ciel sighed, "On the bright side, I think a few people believes in you.'' she pointed out, "The problem is the rest that still needs a few more convincing.'' she stated.

"I just hope that everything won't turn into something worse." Alisa muttered.

"Hey girls!" a voice greeted. The girls look forward and saw a young male wolf-faunus, standing there leaning against a wall looking at them with a goofy grin. He has a short blue hair with a short side lock tied in a braid, he has yellows eyes and has dark eye bags underneath, red facial markings and a large wolf ears on top. He wears a red turtleneck long-sleeve jacket over a blue vest with a GoPro attached on his chest, black pants, white socks and red & white shoes. This is Rhodey Dogglas.

 **Solo Hero, Vanguard Academy Student and Hunter**

 **Rhodey Dogglas aka Rhode Dogg**

"Rhodey!" the girls exclaimed in surprise.

"It just got worst.'' Alisa grumbled.

Blake then turns to Nana, "Wait! You know this guy?'' she asked in surprise.

Nana nodded, "Um! Rhodey works as a Solo Hero at the Coalitions.'' she replied.

"How come you never mentioned him?'' Blake asked.

Nana rubs the back of her head, "Well... you see... he annoys us, so we left him out." she admitted.

"That... is understandable." Blake replied. Rhodey was once a student at Beacon and is nice guy all in all but was expelled for some reason. At first, Blake thought it was because he was a faunus but it turns out that everyone from the academy, both humans and faunus alike, hates Rhodey because of his extremely annoying personality! He loves nagging people, tattling on them, he has no sense of personal space, hygiene and privacy, and he asks a lot of questions even at things that made no sense. And when Blake met him personally, she was extremely annoyed that she did something she never thought she would do, she lashes out on him in a very Weiss Schnee like-fashion.

The only good thing about Rhodey, aside from being a generic nice guy, is that he is TOO oblivious to the hate aimed towards him including discrimination and racist remarks.

"Sup, girls! Did you miss me? Huh? Huh? Huh? Sure thing I do!" Rhodey said with a grin.

Alisa groaned as she placed a hand on her forehead, "Ugh... Rhodey... what are you doing?'' she asked.

"I thought you were currently on a mission at Ace-Africa searching for Carmen Sandiego?!" Ciel pointed out.

"Oh! I got kick out of the group for that mission and I was replaced by Galen Marek." Rhodey replied with a smile, "And when I heard that you guys went on a mission here on Remnant, I decided to join in!" he cheered, "I asked Miss Ashley to accompany me but she glares at me and when I discovered Lunette has joined the Coalition, I asked her to accompany me but she kicked me on the nards.'' he explained with a smile.

"No wonder.'' Alisa said.

"So, I decided to come here by myself and I did something amazing~" Rhodey cheered.

"What's that? Your annoyance level skyrocketed?!" Ciel pointed out indecorously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rhodey replied, "Anyway... I had something to show you! Follow me at the living room area!" he said as merrily skips away.

The girls looks at each other in confusion, "Any idea what's he talking about?'' Blake asked.

"I don't know but I got a feeling that it's not good.'' Alisa admitted.

Later we see the girls and Rhodey alongside Ghira, Kali, Sun and Tukson gathered around the living area.

"All right! What is the meaning of this?'' Ghira demanded.

"And why is Rhodey here?'' Sun asked in annoyance as he glares at the annoyance.

"Rhodey said he wanted to show something to us." Nana replied.

Tukson placed both hands on his hips, "All right, Rhodey. What is it?'' he asked.

"First things first, I went inside the White Fang's Base!" Rhodey cheered.

This taken everyone aback, "WHAT?!" everyone shouted in shock.

Rhodey nodded, "Uh-huh! I sneak in the halls, I beaten down dozens of guards and I did something I never thought I would do!" he explained in excitement.

"You killed someone?'' Tukson asked in worry.

"No! I didn't kill anyone.'' Rhodey replied.

Tukson sighed in relief, "Oh good." he said.

"But I did kidnap their leader." Rhodey claimed as he pulls out a large trunk and open it which reveals an unconscious faunus woman inside tied up and gagged.

The female faunus is a Bengal tiger-based Faunus with orange eyes, dark complexion and wild black, chin-length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. Her Faunus trait manifested as an extra pair of ears, and her body was adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes. She wore four golden earrings on three of her ears, one each on her human ears, and two on her left Faunus ear, as well as a small jewel on her forehead. She is dressed in a form of fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit; the dress left most of her back open, had two long splits on the side which revealed a pair of black shorts, a shorter split in the front and a small squared keyhole. Over the dress, she wore a back-revealing red cape with gold accents, as well as a green waist cincher with red rims that had a black belt over it, which fastened a green pouch on her right hip. Aside from that, she wore black stockings in conjunction with green sandals that had red laces which were tied to her calves, as well as a black elbow length fingerless glove on her right hand. This is Sienna Khan, the current leader of White Fang.

 **White Fang Leader**

 **Sienna Khan**

Everyone's eyes widen at the sight of the bounded White Fang leader, it was shocking yet hilarious at the same time. Tukson's jaw dropped literally to the floor as Ghira stares at Rhodey, "How did you... how did you managed to do something like this?'' the Belladonna patriarch asked in shock as he knows that Sienna is a very strong woman and fighter nonetheless.

"I sneak behind her back and whack her so hard with a piece of bagel." Rhodey replied as he brought up a piece of bagel that is snapped in two.

"That... I did not see coming." Ghira admitted in bewilderment.

"Rhodey! Do you realized what you have done?" Blake demanded angrily.

"What are you getting angry about?'' Rhodey asked, "If there's anyone you should be mad at, is this woman, she's the reason why the White Fang turns violent. She gave the faunus a bad name.'' he stated.

"I hate to admit it but he has a point." Alisa begrudgingly agreed.

"Okay... there's definitely a good and bad thing from this numbskull's actions." Tukson spoke, "The good thing is... Adam won't be able to kill her but the bad thing is... Adam can easily take her position as leader of the White Fang.'' he stated, "So... with Sienna safe from death... our only goal right now is stopping Adam's planned attack at Haven.'' he pointed out.

Ghira nodded in understanding, "You're right." he agreed, "That would we be our sole focus for now." he said.

"But what is going to happen with her?'' Alisa asked referring to the still unconscious Sienna inside the trunk.

"We could send her out back to the wild or I take her to the Plumber's HQ and have her detain for a while." Rhodey suggested with a smile.

Tukson thought about it, "We'll do the latter." he replied as he turns to Ghira, "If that's fine with you." he said.

Ghira nodded, "She'll be safer that way.'' he replied.

Tukson nodded back as he turns to Rhodey, "Take her to Plumber's HQ.'' he ordered.

Rhodey let's out a squee as he closes the trunk, "Good to see you guys again but I had work to do! Toodles!' he said cheerfully as he left the room while dragging the trunk behind.

Everyone stayed in silence for a few minutes when Kali spoke, "Not that I don't trust that young man... but are you sure, he won't do anything to her?'' she asked in concern.

And with that said, Tukson immediately followed Rhodey, "Yo, hamlet!" he called, "You better treat her right! She might be the White Fang leader but she's still a woman!' he shouted.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile back in Mistral at the house's yard, we see Oscar and Ruby(with her hood still on) are training hand to hand combat whilst Jaune, Nora, Ren, Mina and Brook are looking on.

"Man, Oz wasn't kidding." Jaune spoke, "Oscar's picking up on this stuff fast." he pointed out.

"I bet Oscar will do well if ever he was a trainee at the training camp.'' Mina admitted.

"I agree, yo-ho-ho-ho!" Brook chuckled in agreement.

Oscar hits Ruby straight in her face. Ruby recoils from the blow and looks visibly angry, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Oscar apologized.

Ruby then hits Oscar back and he lands a few feet away on ground as Jaune and Nora wince, "Oooh! I wonder if Ruby can do same thing at her rival back at the camp.'' Mina mused.

"Ha! Yes! I did it!" Ruby cheered but in her brief moment of cheering is replaced with concern as she looks back, "Oscar?" she asked.

 _"You forgot to engage your Aura, again."_ Ozpin pointed out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oscar grumbled.

 _"Because this method makes you less likely to forget."_ Ozpin replied as Oscar groans and gets to his feet, _"Mind if I give it a shot?"_ he asked as Oscar stiffens briefly while his eyes glow in a yellow light, "Not bad, Miss Rose. But Oscar doesn't have the years of training that you do. Or I do." he said as Oscar's body shimmers green as Ozpin engages their Aura.

Jaune and Nora realize what Ruby is in for while Mina and Brook watches curiously.

Oscar then determinedly approaches Ruby, "Oh, ha, well, maybe we should uh... take a break." she said nervously.

Ozpin attacks Ruby with a few punches aimed at her head, forcing her onto the defensive until he lands a blow to her face which knocks her back several feet. Ozpin closes the gap with a leap and kicks her in the face. Ruby leaps at Ozpin to throw a left cross which Ozpin evades by ducking and retaliates with a headbutt from below, luckily Ruby's hood never fell off during the spar.

"Ouch." Nora winced,

"The next time you want to throw a left cross, remember to push off with the appropriate foot. And as always, do be aware of any openings." Ozpin advised.

"Gooooot it." Ruby replied as she got up as Ozpin relinquishes his control and Oscar falls to the ground, panting. Ruby quickly ran towards him, "Oh! Hey. Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"How is this so exhausting?" Oscar asked.

Ren then spoke, "Your body isn't used to this kind of training, not to mention generating a defensive Aura on your own." he pointed out, "It takes intense concentration at first, but in time it will become second nature, allowing you to deflect attacks and gradually heal your wounds. After that, you can begin focusing on your Semblance, whatever that may be." he explained.

"Semblance?" Oscar asked.

"You know! Like your very own superpower! Everybody's got one." Nora cheered, "It's just a matter of finding it and mastering it." she said, "Ruby moves super fast, Electricity makes me stronger, Ren can mask emotions, and Jaune... can, uh, um. Hmm." she tried to say something for Jaune but can't find the right words to say.

"I can't do anyth—" Jaune tried to say but was interrupted.

"Jaune's like you!" Ruby exclaimed as she takes Oscar by the hand and leads him over to Jaune, "He hasn't found his Semblance yet, but we all know he will. And you will, too. We all just have to try and help each other get stronger." she pointed out.

"Cool." Oscar said.

"A common philosophy is that a warrior's Semblance is a part of who they are. Some say your personality and character can define your Semblance while some claim that it is the other way around." Ren explained.

"Kinda like Quirks and Devil Fruits abilities." Mina stated.

Ren nodded, "Of course, there are still many who don't see a connection at all." he pointed out.

"It's hard to know when you know sometimes. Ren's Semblance was unlocked from intense stress." Nora explained.

"And mine kicked in during training one day." Ruby admitted.

Oscar turns to Nora, "And what about you?" he asked.

"Oh. Struck by lightning. Didn't die. Craaaazy Thursday." Nora replied nonchalantly.

"I just don't understand what's wrong with me." Jaune admitted, "I train and I meditate." he said.

"But hey... at least you had an awesome _Gift_.'' Brook pointed out.

Jaune rolls his eyes, "As awesome as my _Gift_ is, it's pretty useless in battle." he grumbled.

Oscar's eyes glow momentarily as Ozpin takes control of his body again, "Don't worry, Mr. Arc." he reassured, "True your _Gift_ may appear to be useless but if you think about it, having a _Gift_ like that has it's fair share of advantage, so your journey is far from over." he advised, "And the same might be said for all of you. Unlocking your Semblance isn't the end. It can still grow and evolve. Providing you're willing to put in the work, who knows what could happen." he stated.

Ruby smiled, "Then let's get back to it." she said.

Before anyone could say something, Eijiro came out from the house using the backdoor, "Guys! Guys! Guys!" he called out getting their attentions, "Additional help has arrived!" he announced with a smile.

"Realy? Yo-ho-ho-ho!" Brook laughed in glee, "Who did they send?'' he asked.

"It's the members of the Triumph Division!" Eijiro cheered.

Suddenly, a group of four males and a baby enters the backyard. The first male is a tall young man with a widespread build. He had a black hair and dark eyes. He wears a dark-blue school uniform over a yellow shirt with the words 'kill' in it written in kanji, dark-blue pants and white sneakers. On his shoulder is naked baby with green hair and eyes, and is completely naked. This are Tastumi Oga and Baby Bel.

 **The Rampaging Ogre, Vanguard Academy Student and Triumph Division Member**

 **Oga Tatsumi**

 **Infant Demon,** **Vanguard Academy Student and Triumph Division Member**

 **Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV aka** **Baby Bel**

The second male is a tall young man with spiky blue hair and cerulean eyes. He wears a red cape with tattered ends over a blue high-collar long coat with yellow linings and red shirt, white pants, a dark, yellow & white creamed boots, a white metallic fingerless gloves and a dark bandana wrapped around his forehead. This is Ike.

 **Mercenary** **, Vanguard Academy Student** **and Triumph Division Member**

 **Ike**

The third male is a man in his mid-thirties with an average height. His head covered with an orange mask with flaming designs and had dark eyes. He wears a golden cape wrapped around his shoulders over a dark tank top, blue & grey baggy plastic pants and dark-blue boots. This is Rey Dynamic.

 **Luchador** **, Vanguard Academy Student** **and Triumph Division Member**

 **Rey Dynamic**

The fourth male is a tall young man with black hair with shaved sides and brown hair. He wears a dark sleeveless top with white linings of his chest and abs, green belt around his waist, dark tight with green flaming tiger design on the sides and dark & white strapped boots. This is Prince Mufasa.

 **Battle Prince** **, Vanguard Academy Student** **and Triumph Division Member**

 **Prince Mufasa**

The Triumph Division members got into a line as they did various poses, "You called for assistance?" Oga spoke, "They did the right thing to send us." he claimed with a grin.

"Dyaabu!" Baby Bel chirped in agreement.

Team RNJR, Mina, Eijiro and Brook can only stare at them in awe, Jaune even fainted at their appearance. Ozpin then let's out a chuckle, "This is going to be... an interesting journey." he claimed with a smile.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	4. Lighting the Fire

Meanwhile, we see Yang, Ichika and Tomomichi arriving at a forest, stopping at a spacious lot as they got off their rides.

"So... where is the exact place of this tribe?'' Yang asked.

"It should be around here somewhere." Tomomichi replied as he brought up his map, "Hmm... it seems my map isn't accurate as a I thought." he admitted, "Guess we just had to settle things by asking a bandit if we ever saw one." he stated.

"Great... in order to find this place, we need to find a bandit first.'' Yang groaned.

Ichika chuckled, "No worries, Yang." he reassured, "We don't need to find bandits..." he says as a group of bandits came out from the bushes and immediately surrounds them, "... the bandits found us first." he mused.

Then one man steps forward, he has a dirty neck-length blonde hair, he has blue eyes and a thin-facial hair. He wears a black vest over a gray shirt with torn sleeves and a red scarf around his neck, black pants, boots and fingerless gloves. This is Shay D. Mann.

 **Branwen Tribe Bandit**

 **Shay D. Mann**

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?'' Shay mused with a grin.

"We're looking for the Branwen Tribe." Ichika replied with a smile.

Shay raised an eyebrow, "Hmm... what business do you have with us?'' he asked.

Tomomichi pointed his finger at Yang, "She wants to meet your leader." he answered.

And with that, the bandits all have their weapons drawn at them, "No can do." Shay replied, "I suggest you all walk away, leave your rides and never come back.'' he advised with a grin.

"Is this everyone from your tribe?'' Ichika asked with a grin.

Shay chuckled, "Yes, little boy. This is it." he replied, "Well, unless you count the whole rest of the camp back that way." he said as he gestures behind him with his thumb.

Yang then points a finger in the same direction, "That way?" she asked.

Shay grunted in confusion as look at his tribe mates first, "Yes. That way." he confirmed.

"Good to know. Thanks." Yang replied as she engages Ember Celica on her left arm.

The bandits got cautious and keep their weapons trained at the as Shay aimed his gun at Yang, "You really ought to think twice about fighting all—" he tried to say buy got cuts off when Yang engages the gun on her robotic arm while Ichika presses a button on his belt and suddenly in a flash of light, Ichika is now wearing a white & gray bodysuit with a matching white & gray helmet with a black visor. A green breastplate, a pair of blue iron gloves, a yellow belt with a gray buckle, blue boots and a red & white scarf around his neck. The rest of the bandits let's out gasp, "Alright... Get them!" he ordered.

And with that, a small fight occur as the bandits charges towards them. The first to attack is Ichika who brought out his sword.

"White Blade Technique #2" Ichika said, "Tornado Slash!" he shouted as he swung his blade which unleashes a powerful wind that slowly turns into a tornado which then traps his targets inside before wasting no time striking them from different directions, knocking them all out.

Another group of bandits charges towards Tomomichi. The nerd then cups his hands together and charges it up with energy, "HOOOOO... WAAAAAHHHH!" he shouted as he thrusts his palms forward unleashing a powerful beam that blasted away his target.

Yang is busy punching and kicking bandits, with being fired from her gauntlets at same time, one by one when Shay shoots at her but he misses. Yang then charges towards him as she got closed, Shay tried to hit her with his gun but she shot the ground which sends her spinning above him towards his back, she then punches him really hard that it sends him flying towards another bandit, knocking them both down.

After the fight, Yang's left hand is shaking once again, but she calms herself down before walking back to her motorcycle while Ichika and Tomomichi doing the same.

Shay then let's out a coughing as he struggles to get up, "Who are you? It doesn't even matter. When Raven finds out what you did, you're dead!" he exclaimed.

"Possibly. But I doubt it. I am her daughter, after all." Yang mused.

Shay's eyes widen in shock, "I'm dead." he muttered as he falls to the ground.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, Ichika, Tomomichi and Yang finally enters the camp, escorted by a few bruised bandits who they had roughed up earlier. They then notices more bandits lining up along the path, giving angry glares at them.

A young woman then steps out of her tent to see what the commotion is about. The young woman with a tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She had a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm. She wore a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. She wore maroon-colored pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh. She also wore dark brown knee guards that go down to her brown boots. This is Vernal.

 **Branwen Tribe Bandit**

 **Vernal**

Meanwhile, we see two bandits guarding cage where a young girl is inside. The young girl has a pale skin tone with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. She wears a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings, and a chunky heels. This is Weiss Schnee.

 **Former Beacon Academy Student and Huntress**

 **Weiss Schnee**

The two bandits are playing cards with each other, before they decided to join the rest of their tribe to see Ichika, Tomomichi and Yang walk in. Weiss notices this and once again summons a small Arma Gigas, who begins to get to work on freeing her from her confinement.

The unlikely trio and their escorts arrived at the camp's main tent. A woman then emerges from it with her mask on. The woman has a jet-black hair with red highlight, she wears a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets and wears fingerless gloves. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern. Under her leggings, she wears black boots that have red high heels and soles. She wears a mask that resembles a grimm. This is Raven Branwen, Yang's biological mother.

 **Branwen Tribe Leader**

 **Raven Branwen**

"Mom." Yang said.

Raven then removes her mask, revealing her red eyes. She noticed the two young men with Yang but decided to focus on her daughter, "Yang." she said with a smile, "So, after all this time you finally decided to visit me." she mused.

Yang feels her left hand shaking once again, but she uses her robotic hand to calm it down, "You know that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you." she stated.

"And you've found me." Raven pointed out, "You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done, Yang." she praised, "But did you, your tin can and nerd have to be so rough with my men?" she asked as Ichika and Tomomichi looks at each other and their appearance.

"We didn't want a fight." Yang replied, "They started it." she said crossing her arms.

"Well, you certainly finished it." Raven said with a grin.

Everyone then stayed in silence when Raven spoke, "Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming." she admitted, "But I must admit that you've proven yourself." she said, "So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you." she offered.

"That's not why I am here." Yang said as the bandits react to Yang's irreverence while Ichika and Tomomichi stood their ground but ready to retaliate.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"I'm not here for you. Ruby is somewhere in Mistral. She's with Qrow, and she's going to need my help." Yang explained, "I just need you to take me to her." she said.

"And why would I do that?" Raven asked.

"Because we're family." yang replied.

Raven scowled, "Family. Only coming around when they need something." she muttered as she projected, "I have to say, I'm disappointed." she said, "After all, you found me, didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your little sister if she means that much to you?" she pointed out.

"Because you're going to save me time." Yang replied, "Ruby was heading to Mistral, but there's no guarantee she's made it there. Looking for her in Anima could take ages." she reasoned, "But... Dad told me how your Semblance works." she claimed.

"Tai..." Raven muttered under her breath.

"You can bond to certain people. And when you do, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them. You've got one for Dad. One for me. And you've got one for Qrow. He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left. And I trust him." Yang said, "So, make a portal to my uncle and sister, and we'll be on our way." she requested.

"You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me. I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's very noble to want to help out your sister." Raven admitted, "But if she's with Qrow, then she's already a lost cause." she said.

"What does that mean?" Yang asked.

"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang." Raven advised, "Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once, too." she said.

"I don't care what you think." Yang replied with Ichika and Tomomichi nodding in agreement.

Vernal, holding Myrtenaster, looks on disdainfully, and places her right hand on her hip.

"Your choice is your own. All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong." Raven stated.

"Save your breath." Yang spoke, "You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister." she claimed.

"Well, aren't you stubborn." Raven pointed out.

"I get it from my mom." Yang replied.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then it sounds like we're done here." Raven said, "Take her away." she ordered.

The bandits surround and begin to move in on Yang while Ichika and Tomomichi got ready. Yang sees this, before turning her head back to Raven, "Did you not hear me?" she said as Raven turns back around before she can enter her tent, "I said send us to Qrow, damn it!" she demanded as her eyes turn red as she spouts her last statement.

"That's enough! You watch your mouth in front of our leader!" one bandit shouted as some of the bandits tense up behind him.

Before Yang could reply, Tomomichi beats her to it, "Make her." he challenged,

The Bandit then charges towards Yang but before could retaliate. Tomomichi got in front of her and easily back hands the bandit which then sends him flying.

"Overkill.'' Ichika mused, "Expected nothing less from someone whom has genes of a Saiyan." he said with a smile.

Tomomichi then tips his glasses, "I had no idea what you're talking about." he replied.

The Bandit then crashes into a tent, revealing Weiss in her cage.

Weiss then saw Yang, "Yang?" she calls in surprise.

"Weiss?" Yang said back in shock as everyone else present is surprised that the two girls know each other.

Tomomichi then tips his glasses, "I presume this is Weiss Schnee, another member of the team formerly known as RWBY.'' he pointed out.

"Alright, well, subtlety is out." Weiss mused.

Weiss turns to her miniature Arma Gigas and makes it grow, destroying the cage in the process. She quickly makes her way towards Yang, with the now giant Arma Gigas following close behind.

"What is that?" Yang asked.

"Don't worry about it." Weiss replied, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Yang then gestures to Raven, "Well, that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby." she replied.

"Ugh." Raven groaned.

Weiss stares at Raven incredulously, "Your mom kidnapped me?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Yang turns to Raven, "You kidnapped her?!" she shouted.

"I think we had a bigger problem here." Ichika pointed out as he brought out his blade while Tomomichi got into a fighting stance.

And with that, Ichika, Tomomichi, Yang, Weiss and Weiss' summon turn and run to fight the bandits, but a lightning bolt appears, summoned by Vernal, stopping the fight before it starts.

"Enough!" Vernal shouted.

Raven then turns to Vernal, "Thank you." she said as she turns to everyone else, "If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm." she reminded before turning back to Vernal, "Give the girl her weapon back." she ordered. Vernal looks surprised at the command, then tosses Myrtenaster to Weiss. "You four. In my tent. Now." she ordered.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"If you're really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth." raven replied as she enters her tent and the bandits go back to their own businesses as Weiss places her hand on her chest in relief.

"Sorry about-" Yang tried to say but was interrupted when suddenly, Weiss drops Myrtenaster and strongly hugs Yang.

"I missed you so much." Weiss said.

Yang smiled, "I've missed you, too." she said.

Yang puts her hand on the back of Weiss' head and hugs back as her summon disappears while Ichika and Tomomichi watches them with a smile. The two girls remain embraced before the screen cuts to black.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	5. Necessary Sacrifice

It is morning in Menagerie. Blake, Sun and Tukson are on the steps of the Belladonna Family Home, all three of them each holding a Scroll.

"Okay." Blake spoke, "Are you two ready?" she asked.

Sun snorted, "I beat up on giant monsters and robots more than once, I think I can handle getting a few signatures." he claimed as Blake gives a small smile at Sun.

Tukson brought up his scroll, "Getting people to rally on our side will be difficult but we can't just sit around and do nothing, we need to strike while the iron remains hot." he said, "And if the iron turns cold, then we have a problem.'' he said.

Blake nodded, "Then let's get to it." she replied.

Later that day, Blake stands on a platform in front of a crowd of Faunus, holding her scroll up in front of her.

"Your chieftain needs you! Your people need you! Please, join the fight and help us save Haven Academy!" Blake pleaded as the Faunus just stare back at Blake, much to her discomfort.

Elsewhere, Sun tries to recruit a male Faunus. The male faunus is a tall, tanned, muscular young man with short dark hair and peach eyes. He wears a plain white shirt, peach cargo pants and black sneakers. His Faunus trait heritage appears to be that of a sheep, possessing two ram-like horns on each side of his head. This is Mata.

 **Menagerie Local**

 **Mata**

"Are you kidding me? We'd love to have someone with your skills on our side!" Sun cheered.

The Faunus nervously rubs the back of his head, before his mother calls out to him, "Mata! Get back inside." the mother called.

"Mom!" Mata complained.

His mother then grabs his arm, "You're not going anywhere!" she said before pulling him away as Sun sighs in disappointment.

Meanwhile at a street market, we see a crowd gathered around Tukson as he began to some sort of... speech?

"And so... if there's anyone to blame here is Electronic Arts!" Tukson exclaimed, "They used microtransactions and loot boxes to gobble up all of our money to satisfy their greed.'' he stated.

Then one faunus raised his hand, "Sir? What's Electronic Arts?'' he asked.

Then realization kicks in for Tukson, "Oh right, I'm not in a game convention.'' he muttered, "Excuse me.'' he said walking away with hands on his face.

"Anyone knows what Electronic Arts is?'' the same faunus asked.

Back to Blake, she holds out her scroll to two Faunus girls asking them to sign up, but the two leave.

Elsewhere, Sun hangs upside down by his tail from a tree, getting the attention of a couple of Faunus cutting logs and gathering wood. He gestures to his scroll, but the Faunus simply exchange confused looks with each other. Sun sighs until another Faunus tries to cut down the tree that Sun is hanging on.

Tukson then walks towards a bathhouse, he holds up his scroll before entering the place. A few minutes later, Tukson is seen running out of the bathhouse as several gay faunuses chases after him with lovestruck looks on their face.

At the docks, Blake converses with an aquatic Faunus as two more swim up to her. The Faunus Blake is conversing with leaves, and she turns to the two female aquatic Faunus that have just swam up, before they too swim away. Blake, unsatisfied with the lack of progress, walks up to a nearby fruit stand where Sun happens to be present at also. The two of them share disappointed glances.

After that, the two of them are sitting at a nearby table drinking from coconut cups.

Sun slams his cup down, "I don't get it!" he exclaimed, "How can they just sit around and do nothing with the White Fang getting ready to attack?!" he demanded in frustration.

"Because not everyone is like you and me." Blake replied, "The Faunus here in Menagerie - the ones that weren't born on the island - moved here because they were tired of fighting, of having to struggle constantly. Menagerie is filled with people that just want to be left alone, (scoffs) and here we are, asking them to put the rest of the world before themselves." she explained.

"I guess I never really thought about it like that." Sun admitted.

"The problem is, whatever happens at Haven is going to affect them whether they like it or not. If Adam gets his way and Haven falls, it's only going to make things worse for the Faunus. Everywhere." Blake stated.

"Adam... He's the guy you used to... work with?" Sun asked.

Blake sighed, "Yes." she replied.

Sun the noticed the discomfort on Blake's face, "Sorry, forget I brought it up." he said.

"No, it's okay." Blake reassured as she stayed silent for a moment before speaking again, "Have you ever met someone and thought to yourself, "They are the personification of this word."" she stated.

Sun rubs the back his head, "Uh..." he trails.

"Okay, well, I remember getting to know Ruby and thinking, "This girl is the embodiment of "purity"." After a while, I saw Weiss was "defiance". And Yang was "strength"." Blake explained.

"What am I?" Sun asked excitedly.

Blake smiled, "Jury's still out on that one, but I'm leaning towards "earnest"." she replied.

At this, Sun wraps his tail around his cup and takes a sip from it, before leaning on his hand affectionately. Blake giggles and smiles for bit, before frowning as she continues.

"At first I thought Adam was "justice", then I thought he was "passion". But over time, I realized I was wrong. He wasn't any of those things. He was "spite". Not "hatred", not "rage", "spite". He won't accept equality, only suffering for what he feels the world did to him, and his way of thinking is dangerously contagious. That's what worries me about Ilia. She's not like Adam, not yet at least, but I don't know how long that will last." Blake said.

"She was your friend, huh?" Sun pointed out,

"She was." Blake confirmed, "Her chameleon traits meant she could pass as human. She could've lived a normal life if she wanted, but she didn't. I always admired that. She lost her family in a mining accident when she was young, then she joined the White Fang. Like me, she was more or less trained on the road alongside other Faunus. She learned to survive, to defend herself, but as people like Sienna and Adam started to gain a following, she became more dangerous. I guess I did too. My parents tried to get me to leave with them, but I refused. I had Adam and Ilia, after all." she explained.

"You know we're gonna have to face her eventually." Sun pointed out.

Blake nodded, "I know." she replied.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Sun asked.

"I'm going to try and help her the way you helped me." Blake replied which surprises Sun by her response, "You showed me that sometimes you need to be there for a friend even when they don't want you to be. I was drowning in guilt and fear, I tried to push you away, but you didn't give up on me. And I can't give up on Ilia. It's about time I saved my friends for once." she said with a smile as Sun smiles back at her response.

Then Tukson arrives and took a seat at their table, "Is there any bathhouse in this place that is like... you know... not filled with gays?'' he asked in annoyance.

Sun and Blake stares at him for minute before staring at each other in confusion.

 **bzzztt...**

Back in Mistral, Oscar is in a training room while wielding Ozpin's cane. As he pants from exhaustion, he hears a voice enter the room.

"You're really getting better, huh?" Ruby commented as she is seen walking down the stairs into the room, "Are you hungry? It's almost dinnertime." she pointed out.

"Uh, yeah. That sounds good. I was about to call it a night anyway." Oscar replied.

"So, you've never fought before?" Ruby asked.

"Just the occasional small Grimm. Nothing like this, though." Oscar admitted.

"Wow." Ruby giggled, "You look like a natural." she commented.

"It's strange, I have only had this cane for a few weeks, but... I feel like I've had it for a lifetime. Longer, even." Oscar stated with a pause, "I sound like a crazy person." he admitted.

"I mean, uh, yeah just a little." Ruby said, "But at this pace, you'll be combat ready in no time!" she said when she suddenly frowns upon mentioning her last phrase.

Oscar notices this and tries to ask a question before Ruby interrupts him, "Uh..." he tried to say something.

"Well, see you upstairs." Ruby interrupted.

"How do you handle all of this?" Oscar asked.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked him in confusion.

"I'm... scared." Oscar confessed as his voice starts to crack, "I'm more scared than I've ever been in my life, than I ever thought was possible." he said as he walks over to a weapon rack, "I always knew that I wanted to be more than a farmhand, but this?" he stated as he places the cane in the rack, "Who would ask for this?" he asked.

He glances down at the floor as a tear drips from his eye. He sniffles before kneeling to the floor to reach his backpack. He grabs the cane off the rack and pulls the lever on the handle to compact it before putting it in his backpack.

"We all went to Beacon because we wanted to help people." Ruby replied, "But, you're right. None of us asked for this either. We just have to press on and-" she tried to say but was interrupted.

"How can you be so confident?! People have tried to kill you! The world's about to go to war all over again! How are you okay with any of this?!" Oscar demanded.

Ruby is taken aback by Oscar's question. She frowns as she says her response, "When Beacon fell, I lost three of my friends: Penny Polendina, Pyrrha Nikos and Peter Dactyll." she confessed, "I didn't know them for very long, but that doesn't change the fact that they were three of the most kind-hearted people I have ever met." she admitted, "But that didn't save them. Pyrrha thought that if there was even the smallest chance of helping someone, then it was a chance worth taking." she stated, "And because of that, she died fighting a battle she knew she couldn't win, Penny... was killed... just to make a statement and Peter... he died saving me..." she said.

"I'm... sorry." Oscar said with a guilty look.

"I am scared, but not just for me." Ruby pointed out, "What happened at Beacon shows that Salem doesn't care if you're standing against her or not. She'll kill anybody, and that scares me most of all. Pyrrha... Penny... Peter... I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt, that I didn't think about them every day since I lost them, that I didn't wish I had spent more time with them. If it had been me instead, I know they would have kept fighting too, no matter how dangerous it was. So that's what I choose to do - to keep moving forward." she stated.

Oscar walks up next to Ruby, and they both share a smile. Ruby wipes tears coming from her eyes with her arm as she puts a hand on Oscar's shoulder, "C'mon, if we don't hurry, Nora's gonna eat everything. It wouldn't be the first time." she mused as she begins to leave the room as Oscar lingers for a bit, "Hey, Oscar?" she called, "This isn't gonna be easy, but the fact that you're even trying says a lot about you. You're braver than you think." she said with a smile.

Ruby proceeds up the stairs while Oscar watches.

 _"She really is remarkable, isn't she?"_ Opzin spoke.

Oscar nodded, "Yeah. She must've been one of the best Huntresses at Beacon, huh?" he said.

Ozpin chuckled, _"In some ways, yes. But in many others... no. She has her quirks, her faults, just like everyone else. But she also possesses something unquantifiable: a spark, that can inspire others even in the darkest of times."_ he explained.

"This must be really hard on her too." Oscar said.

 _"It most assuredly is."_ Ozpin replied, _"By the way... need to remind you not to hit on Miss Rose... Mister Arc won't like that."_ he advised.

Oscar then blushed madly, "W-w-w-what?!" he squawked, "What are you talking about?!" he exclaimed as Ozpin let's out a chuckle.

 **Bzzzttt...**

In an ominous looking room, a small device projecting a blue hologram with the text "MESSAGE END" deactivates. The room is candlelit, and there are White Fang banners hanging along the walls. Corsac and Fennec stand in front of a painting.

"Your thoughts?" Fennec asked.

"Are of no significance." Corsac replied, "If this is how High Leader Taurus wishes to proceed, then we shall make it so." he stated.

"Of course, brother. Still..." Fennec said as a knock on the door is heard behind them.

"Come in." Corsac replied as Ilia enters the room.

"Sister Ilia, thank you for meeting with us." Fennec greeted.

Ilia then kneels down, "How may I be of assistance?" she asked.

"Please, stand." Corsac ordred as Ilia does so, "We have wonderful news." he announced.

"What is it?" Ilia asked.

"We finally received a message from the Mistral brotherhood: the operation was a success." Corsac replied, "Adam Taurus has claimed his place as the High Leader of the White Fang." he said.

"Good." Ilia replied, "And... Sienna?" she asked.

Corsac gave her a confused look, "She... vanished for some reason." he replied.

"What do you mean?'' Ilia asked.

"It's just like what brother said, she just vanished." Fennec said, "No one knows what happened to her or why she's gone." he explained.

"But her disappearance is a good benefit for all of us." Corsac claimed, "The other branches of the Fang have been given the story that was agreed upon." he stated.

Ilia sighed, "I see.'' she said.

The Albains bow at Ilia, "Your maturity and understanding in regards to this matter is appreciated, and it is why we've summoned you here this evening." Corsac spoke.

"The White Fang is experiencing... a transitional period." Fennec followed.

"Growth requires change." Corsac said.

"And change can be painful." Fennec added.

"If it's for the betterment of the Faunus, then... it's a pain we can endure." Ilia claimed, "What's our next mission?" she asked.

"Containment." Corsac replied, "With the CCT towers still inoperable, we have the luxury of control over the flow of information." he explained.

"News of Adam's ascension has yet to reach Menagerie, but when it does, the citizens of Kuo Kuana will undoubtedly react poorly now that the chieftain has spoken out against us." Fennec pointed out.

Ilia let's out a sigh, "It's my fault the Belladonnas had any ground to stand on." she admitted.

"Do not concern yourself with past failures, Ilia." Corsac reassured, :Focus on the future. We have an opportunity for redemption." he advised.

"What do you need me to do?" Ilia asked,

"The Belladonnas are the only remaining threat to Adam's assault on Haven Academy." Fennec stated.

"And so, they must be silenced..."Corsac said.

Ilia was visibly taken aback by this, "S-silenced?" she muttered.

"They stand in the way of true progress for our people." Corsac pointed out.

"We would never put such a burden on you alone, of course." Fennec reassured, "Your brothers and sisters will be at your side, but your relationship with their daughter makes you an intrical part of this operation." he stated.

"Blake?" Ilia asked.

"We know how close you are with young Blake." Corsac admitted, "Rest assured, High Leader Taurus has requested she be taken alive, but we cannot risk having her present to defend her family." he reassured.

"But, the people of Menagerie-" Ilia pointed out but was interrupted.

"Will come to understand what happens to those who speak out against the White Fang." Corsac stated.

"And will be left without a leader until our victory is complete." Fennec added.

Corsac puts a hand on Ilia's shoulder, "A necessary sacrifice, Sister Ilia." he reminded,

Ilia briefly thinks on this, before leaving the room.

"She's right to worry about the citizens. It's possible they may come to see Ghira as a martyr." Fennec pointed.

"It is a risk we must take for our High Leader." Corsac claimed as he reactivates the device from earlier, showing a blue life-sized hologram of a male faunus and his message.

The male faunus is a tall man with red and brown hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, for he has two horns- one on each side of his head. His mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, horn-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side presumably to allow for vision. This is a redesigned version of the Grimm masks typically worn by most members of the White Fang. He wears a long-sleeved black suit jacket with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His suit jacket is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his wilting rose emblem on the back over a white floral design. His suit jacket is half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. He wears long black pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet. He wears a black belt with white domino marks on it. This is Adam Taurus.

 **White Fang Leader**

 **Adam Taurus**

"I will not allow them to ruin this! The Belladonna name has brought me nothing but grief!" Adam relayed visibly upset, he then brings his hand to face to compose himself, "You've done well in finding the deserter." he praised, "Bring her to me, alive." he ordered, "But not before you've slaughtered her family. I have a promise to keep." he added as he hologram deactivates.

"He seems... unwell." Fennec pointed out.

"He carries with him a tremendous burden." Corsac replied.

"Are we sure he is the one to lead us?" Fennec asked.

"For now." Corsac replied, "We must do what is best for the Faunus." he said as Fennec sighed as a knock at the door is heard again, "Yes?" he called.

Then a male Faunus with bat wings enters the room. This is Yuma.

 **White Fang Member**

 **Yuma**

"Brother Yuma." Corsac greeted, "Did you see to Ghira's messenger?" he asked.

"He rests beneath the waves... along with his warning." Yuma replied.

"Then all is well." Corsac said.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	6. Known by its Song

At the Branwen Tribe camp, Vernal pours cups of tea for Raven, Yang, Weiss, Ichika (now back in his civilian form) and Tomomichi. They are all inside Raven's tent with the latter three seated around a table.

Raven turns to Vernal, "You can wait outside. Thank you." she said as Vernal does so.

"So, what's the "truth"?" Yang as Tomomichi examines the tea.

Raven took a sip from her cup, "You know, it's better when it's hot." she pointed out, "And the tea is not poisoned." she said as Tomomichi stares at her for a minute before taking a sip.

"You know, you're really obnoxious." Weiss pointed out.

"Yeah, because tea is more important than your own daughter, you know." Ichika spoke as Raven gave him nasty glare.

"The truth is that "truth" is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else. By now, your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories." Raven stated.

"Well, he's never given me a reason to doubt him before." Yang admitted.

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist." Raven said as Yang glares at her, "You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable." she mocked.

"It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do." Yang defended.

"Not all of them." Raven replied, "Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger. Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen." she revealed.

Yang and Weiss gasped at this, exchanging a brief look with each other.

"Daddy and Uncle left that part out, hm?" raven mused as she begins to pour more tea for herself.

"Not actually." Ichika spoke, "Tomomichi and I are aware of Sir Qrow's past.'' he admitted getting Raven's attention. Ichika then pointed a finger between himself and the nerd, "Plus... Tomomichi and I had our fair share of kills." he admitted which surprised Yang and Weiss, "And we're not proud of it." he said.

Raven raised an eyebrow before speaking again, "Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counterforce." she said as she takes another sip, "And Qrow and I were the perfect age." she said standing up, "The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through. We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ he was interested in." she explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Yang asked.

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've." Raven stated, "Sound familiar?" she asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ichika cheered as he and Tomomichi shared a fist bump.

Yang and Weiss share another glance at each other. Weiss gestures Yang to keep going, "What's your point?" the blonde asked.

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?" Raven pointed out.

Ichika and Tomomichi shrug their shoulders as Weiss spoke, "He was... a prodigy. One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school." she stated.

"Because that's how he planned it. Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else." Raven explained.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Yang exclaimed, "How could he have...? No. Why would someone even do that?" she denied.

"Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret." Raven replied, "One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became." she explained.

"Okay, then tell us. What's the big secret? What's so crazy that the rest of us don't know?" Yang demanded.

"The Creatures of Grimm... have a master named Salem." raven said, "She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet." she explained.

As she speaks, Weiss and Yang's eyes widen more and more while Ichika and Tomomichi had blank look on their faces as they sat in silence.

"What?" Weiss asked in shock.

"You know, you two haven't even touched your tea." Raven pointed out as she takes another sip from her teacup as Tomomichi does the same.

Yang then stood up, "So?'' she asked.

"Now you're catching on." Raven mused, "So far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you...'' she said as puts her cup down, "... but you need to question everything." she said. The two stares at each other face to face, before Raven turns around, "Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow..." she said as Yang grits her teeth, and her eyes narrow, seething, "... and your fool of a father." she added.

A shot from Ember Celica is heard, destroying the table but Ichika and Tomomichi managed to save their cup of teas. Raven's empty teacup clatters across the floor, stopping when it hits the heel of her boot. Raven looks toward Yang, faintly smiling. Yang's eyes have turned red.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that!" Yang exclaimed angrily.

While Yang speaks, Weiss stares up at her wide-eyed and flinches when she raises her voice for emphasis.

Then a weapon is heard being drawn at Yang, "You need to calm down." Vernal demanded.

Weiss then holds Yang's hand, "Yang, please." she pleaded as Ichika and Tomomichi casually drinks their tea.

"Listen to your friend, Yang. Your teammates never let you down before." Raven said.

"You don't know the first thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! You LEFT US!"Yang exclaimed as her eyes then turn back to normal, "Why?!" she asked as hangs her head in sadness.

"I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real, and I can prove it." Raven stated as Weiss, Ichika and Tomomichi stands up while Raven continues addressing her daughter, "You said Tai told you all about my Semblance." she said as Vernal lowers her weapon while Raven heads toward the back exit of her tent, "Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me." she said as exits her tent.

Yang and Weiss exchange confused looks, "Go see for yourself." Vernal advised as she leaves.

Yang and Weiss take her advice as the four exits the tent but they see no one there.

"Mom?" Yang called.

"Yang, are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"I'll be fine once we can get her to take us to Ruby." Yang reassured.

Weiss relents while Yang continues to look around, "It's okay if... you're not okay." she said.

"You didn't believe what she said, right?" Yang asked.

"I... of course not. Well, not all of it. It was crazy. We have Dust, Semblances... But, I mean, there's no such thing as magic." Weiss stated, "What about you?'' she asked.

Yang rubs the back of her head, "Well... I sorta do." she admitted.

"W-What?" Weiss exclaimed in surprise.

Yang jabs at thumb at their male companions, "Go ask them.'' she said.

Tomomichi tips his glasses, "We'll explain everything to you later, Schnee-dono but all I can say that Ichika-dono and I are affiliated with magic.'' he replied much to Weiss' shock.

Just then, the four hears a bird caw, they then watches it fly in front of them.

"A raven?" Weiss pointed out.

"I've... seen that bird before." Yang claimed.

"Maybe it belongs to your mom?" Weiss pointed out.

The four continue to watch the raven fly in the dusk-colored sky. It descends, flying and weaving between the trees, before shapeshifting into Raven herself. Raven lands back on the ground on her feet, while Yang and Weiss have shocked expressions as she stands back up while Ichika and Tomomichi were impressed.

"Welp! She is Sir Qrow's sister." Ichika mused.

"That's your first clue." Tomomichi grumbled.

"How... did you do that?" Yang asked.

"Well, I could explain it to you..." Raven says as she then draws her sword, slashing behind her, creating a portal with her Semblance, "... or you could ask your uncle." she said.

"You're letting us go?" Yang asked.

"I'm giving you a choice." Raven said as she sheathes her sword, "Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start." she offered as Yang glares at her, "Or..." she says as she steps to the side of her portal, "... you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others. But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?" she said.

Weiss reacts timidly, while Yang just glares at her mother, "All I care about is making sure my sister is safe." she replied.

Raven looks dissatisfied with Yang's response, "Ugh..." she groaned.

Yang and Weiss are then shown riding on Bumblebee while Ichika and Tomomichi got on their sidecar. However, before they can enter the portal, Raven addresses her daughter one more time.

"Yang." Raven spoke, "If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet..." she warned.

Weiss rolls her eyes and looks ahead, "You weren't kind this time either." she replied as Yang and Weiss proceed through the portal on Bumblebee.

"I know..." Raven muttered.

"Wooh! Finally were outta here!" Tomomichi exclaimed as he puts on his kiddie helmet, "Do we still have time for our next appointment?'' he asked his companions.

"Once Yang is reunited with Ruby, our next destination is Atlas and after that, were heading back to HQ.'' Ichika explained.

"What are you boys up to?'' Raven asked.

Tomomichi turns to her, "None of you fucking business, so don't butt in." he replied much to Raven's amusement.

Ichika chuckled, "Well... it was nice meeting you, Miss Branwen, hopefully you consider visiting your daughter once in a while... even in your 'raven' form.'' he stated as they proceed through the portal on the sidecar as the portal then disappears.

Raven scoffed, "Idiots." she muttered.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Back in Mistral, Qrow alongside Kiba and Akamaru walks around the city looking for Huntsmen to help them out in recovering the Spring Maiden and protecting the Relic of Knowledge. However, none of the Huntsmen he has listed, nor any other Huntsmen in the Kingdom, are available.

Back in Mistral, Qrow and Kiba are seen leaning against a stone railing.

"This isn't right." Qrow muttered, "I get one or two of them, but... all of them?" he stated.

"I feel ya." Kiba admitted, "Just what the heck is going on here.'' he said.

Qrow sighs and hangs his head in disappointment. Suddenly, he hears the sound of Raven's portal behind him which then surprises Kiba.

"Raven?" Qrow called as the sound of a motorcycle is heard coming from the portal. Qrow's face turns into a surprise, "Oh." he said.

Kiba grinned, "Now this is unexpected." he mused.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Back at the house Team RNJR is staying at, each of the members are helping prepare dinner: Ruby (with her hood on) and Ren are cooking at the stove, Jaune is setting up the table, and Nora is cutting carrots, occasionally eating slices.

"Alright, the first batch is just about done." Ren declared.

"Awesome! Now we just need Qrow and we'll be all set." Ruby cheered.

Nora, whom is till eating carrots, spoke, "Do you really think he's gonna bring that many people?" she asked, "This is a lot of food." she pointed out as she eats another carrot slice.

"Uh, I don't know, but it sounds like we could use all the help we can get." Ruby stated.

"I'm back!" Qrow called from the living area.

"Be right there!" Ruby replied.

Ren turns to Ruby, "You're going to overcook that." he pointed out.

"No I'm not, shut up!" Ruby quipped.

"Hey, uh, Ruby?" Qrow called from the living area.

"I'm coming!" Ruby replied as some smoke comes from the pan Ruby is cooking with, she turns to Ren, "Fine! You take over." she grumbled.

Ruby grabs the tea tray and heads towards the living room while Ren helps cook the pan. The entire Death City Squad are seen inside the living area looking at her with a smile as Ruby was busy staring at the tea tray before speaking, "So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it." she says before looking up, she then let's out a gasp as she drops the tea tray and its contents, which shattered on the floor. She stares in disbelief at the sight of not only Qrow, but of her older sister Yang and teammate Weiss, she also noticed Ichika and Tomomichi with them. Yang approaches her little sister, "Yang, I... I'm so sorry! I- I should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more! I'd- I just..." she said with a cracked voice as tears start pouring from her eyes, "I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and-" she said when suddenly, her big sister gives her a strong hug. Ruby's lips quiver, and she looks toward her sister.

"I love you." Yang said as tears stream from her eyes.

Ruby sobs as she leans into her sister's hug, "I love you too." she replied.

Ichika and Tomomichi approaches the Death City Squad and stood behind them as Jaune, Ren and Nora enter the room, everyone smiled at the sight of the two sisters embracing each other.

Qrow smiles as well as Oscar then enters the room, "Uh..." he trails as he looks up, seeing Ruby and Yang hugging, and smiles.

Weiss smiles as she wipes a tear from her eye, before frowning while looking down.

"Weiss." Ruby called.

Weiss looks up, and sees the two sisters open their arms up for her. She smiles and eagerly joins them in their hug.

Everyone smiles as they watch three of the four Team RWBY members embrace each other, before the screen cuts to black.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	7. Rest and Resolutions

The currently present members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR alongside the Death City Squad, Ichika and Tomomichi, all have dinner together, sharing stories of what they have been up to since they all last saw each other. The Death City Squad introduces themselves to Weiss and Yang as Tomomichi to Weiss about the Heroes Coalitions, the _Blesseds_ and the existence of other worlds. Weiss shares her story of what happened at the Schnee charity ball, Yang shows off her robotic arm to everyone and has an arm wrestling match with Nora. Ren reflects on how everyone has changed and grown in their own ways in comparison to when they all started at Beacon Academy, and that they will only continue growing.

As everyone continues to have a conversation, Ichika and Tomomichi stood up, "Welp! It's nice seeing you guys but Tomomichi and I had to go.'' Ichika announced.

This surprises Yang, "You two are leaving?'' she asked.

Tomomichi nodded, "Ichika and I had a task to fulfill at Atlas, the two of us need to go there as soon as possible." he explained.

The mentioning of Atlas caught Weiss' attention, "What are you going to do at Atlas?'' she asked.

"A _Blessed_ was spotted somewhere in your home kingdom, Schnee-dono." Tomomichi replied, "Ichika and I are tasks to recruit him or her to the Coalitions." he stated.

"Well then... we wish the two of you the best of luck." Kid stated.

"It was nice meeting the two of you.'' Yang said, "I can't thank the two of you enough for helping me." she said in gratitude.

Ichika gave her a finger salute, "Happy to help." he replied.

And with that, Ichika and Tomomichi left the place as everyone continues their conversation. Yang then noticed something at Ruby and decided to point it out, "Ruby... you had your hood on all this time." she pointed out, "Are you hiding something, sis?'' she asked.

Ruby was taken aback by her question, she turns to everyone whom nodded to her in response. Ruby let's out a sigh, "Yang... try not to freak out from what I'm about to show you.'' she said.

"Ha! Puh-lease, sis! I don't think there's anything beneath that hood that will make my jaw drop wide open." Yang said with a smirk.

Ruby shrugs her shoulders, "You ask for it." she replied as she takes off her hood.

Yang's mouth opens wide as her eyes stares at Ruby in shock and disbelief. Weiss was faring no better, she had her hand covering her mouth. On top of Ruby's head... is pair of black & red colored wolf ears.

"Ruby! You're a faunus!" Weiss exclaimed in shock.

"She's not a Faunus, Miss Schnee." Mina spoke, "You see... Ruby alongside Jaune, Ren and Nora are _Blessed_." she revealed.

"They're _Blesseds_? Like Ichika and Tomomichi?!" Yang pointed out in shock.

Eijiro nodded, "Yeah!" he replied.

"S-S-Since when?'' Weiss asked.

Nora thought about it, "I think... it's about... I don't know, I forgot." she admitted.

Yang placed a hand on her face, "Okay... this is a lot to take in." she said, "So basically... from what Tomomichi told me... a _Blessed_ gains a special ability called _Gift_ and Ruby's _Gift_ is that she turns into a Faunus.'' she stated.

"Actually... my _Gift_ 's name is called Wolf Power which gives me the traits and abilities from wolves such as these ears." Ruby pointed out, "Also... thanks to this _Gift_ it boosted up my semblance, making me more faster than ever before." she stated.

"I see... anything else?'' Weiss asked.

"The downside is... I eat meat a lot... I mean a lot." Ruby admitted, "And I have a bad habit of growling whenever I get startled." she said.

"Setting those aside... I had to admit, you have quite an ability Ruby, I really hope you're using it properly." Weiss stated.

Ruby snorted, "Don't worry... it's why I train at the Coalition." she reassured.

Yang then turns to Jaune and the others, "What about you guys? What are your _Gifts_?'' she asked.

Ren then spoke, "I had the ability to eat away someone else's energy and power." he replied earning him looks from Yang and Weiss, "It's a lot better than it sounds, I would like to demonstrate it but it's too dangerous." he explained.

Nora then stood up, "My _Gift_ is Brain Power!" she cheered.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "And what's that?'' she asked.

"Basically... Nora just become a lot more intelligent." Eijiro replied, "Thanks to her new found knowledge, she can create things which involves machines and weapons." he explained.

"However... if she uses her _Gift_ too much, it'll fry her brain." Kid pointed out, "Which looses her capability to think straight.'' he said.

"Really?'' Yang asked in surprise.

Nora rubs the back of her head, "Yeah... that's the side effect of getting smart." she admitted.

Weiss then turns to Jaune, "What about you, Jaune?'' she asked.

Jaune gave her a worried look, "I... I think you don't wanna know.'' he said.

"Why not? Ruby, Ren and Nora told them their _Gifts_ , so why can't you.'' Yang stated.

Jaune let's out a sigh, "Okay... I'm... I'm... I'm immortal." he claimed.

This taken both Yang and Weiss back, "P-Pardon?'' the latter asked in shock.

"Oh! Fucking fuck, I'm immortal!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Y-you had to be kidding us." Weiss said.

Shadow then spoke, "He is not joking, Miss Schnee." he said, "Jaune gained one of the rarest _Gift_ ever, Immortality.'' he stated.

"You mean... Jaune can't die!" Yang exclaimed in shock.

"Not exactly.'' Mina spoke, "Jaune... can still die." she said.

"How? If he's immortal then how can he still die?'' Weiss asked in confusion.

Jaune let's out a sigh, "Well... its true that I can still die but... I'll just sprung back to life.'' he said, "I have been buried alive, got shot in the heart, decapitated, blown to bits and even crushed by a large crate but I'd just keep coming back to life.'' he explained.

Yang and Weiss stares at him in horror, "D-Did those really happen to you?'' Weiss asked.

Jaune rubs the back of his head, "Yeah... it's to prove that my immortality is the real deal." he replied, "I had to admit my _Gift_ is awesome and all but the downside is... it's pretty useless in battle.'' he admitted.

"So... do you hate it?'' Weisse asked.

Jaune shook his head, "No... I don't hate it.'' he replied, "I just don't like it when someone takes advantage of my immortality, trying to kill me for their own amusement." he said.

"Who would do something like that?'' Yang asked.

"A guy named Zerg.'' Nora replied, "He's a fellow trainee back in the camp and the younger brother of the Head Trainer.'' she stated.

Jaune let's out a groan, "Ugh! I fucking hate that guy!" he exclaimed.

"Yet you and Ren still hangs out with him." Liz pointed out with a blank look.

Jaune hung his head down, "We don't have a choice... we're stuck with that maniac since day one.'' he grumbled earning a chuckle from everyone.

Yang then remembers something as she turns to Ruby, "Ruby?'' she called getting her attention, "There is something I need to ask..." she says, "... is it true? Is it true that Robin is alive?'' she asked.

Ruby's eyes widen for a minute before composing herself, she let's out a breathe before speaking, "Yes, Yang... Robin is alive." she replied.

Yang narrowed her eyes, "How? How is he alive?'' she asked, "I was there, you were there, we were there when he died. How is he alive?'' she demanded.

Ruby shook her head, "I don't know, Yang... he won't tell me nor Uncle Qrow.'' she replied, "But he did told me one thing.'' she said.

* * *

 _"I can't tell you why I'm alive." Robin said, "But truth to be told... I'm not alone in this situation.'' he admitted._

* * *

"And that's what he told me." Ruby said.

"Are you saying... that there are others like him?!" Weiss exclaimed, "Dead... yet turns out to be alive!" she stated.

Kid shrugs his shoulders, "Who knows... there's a lot of things that we still don't know around the multiverse." he replied.

Yang sighed, "Once I meet Robin again, I'm gonna force him to tell me the truth." she claimed.

Nora snorted, "Good-luck with that.'' she mused.

Ruby then spoke, "Umm... Yang...'' she called getting her sister's attention, "There's one more thing I need to tell you...'' she claimed as she turns to Jaune, "... we need to tell you." she clarified.

Yang raised an eyebrow, "What is it?'' she asked.

Ruby looks at Jaune whom nodded, "Yang... Jaune and I are... how should I say it... a couple." she confessed.

Like a bomb explosion, Ruby's confession blew away both Yang and Weiss in shock. Never in the world that they expected that Jaune and Ruby would become a couple.

"C-Congrats...'' Weiss said still in shock.

"You think it's a good idea to tell them that?'' Liz asked.

Yang then stood up and quickly glares at Jaune with red eyes, "Bad idea! Bad idea!" Eijrio exclaimed.

Jaune then backs away nervously, "Yang... please calm down, I can explain..." he said raising his hands in defense.

"Jaune..." Yang growled, "... you little piece of..." she tried but was interrupted by Qrow's voice.

"How can a group of kids possibly make so much noise eating dinner?" Qrow said as he and Oscar are seen standing next to Brook as Oscar gives a small laugh.

 **bzzzttt...**

Everyone relocates to the second-floor living room, with Weiss and Yang having finished being filled in on what everyone else knows so far.

"So, the Maidens. Magic. Salem" Weiss said, "It's all true?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." Qrow replied.

"Miss Xiao Long, is this more or less what your mother told you?" Opzin asked.

Yang doesn't respond, still having her arms crossed. Weiss answers for her, "For the most part." she replied.

"You forgot something." Yang spoke, "You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother." she pointed out as Ruby gasped.

"What is she talking about?" Liz asked.

"Oh, great." Qrow grumbled.

"Hm, that's not a secret I thought she would give up so easily." Ozpin replied, "Your mother must trust you a great deal." he stated as Yang scowls at him, "My ability to reincarnate, though a curse, isn't without a few key benefits. Much like the Maidens, I too possess a certain... "magical" power." he said standing up and walks next to Qrow, "Using this power, I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to "see" more, to move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies. I... well... gave them the ability to turn into birds." he chuckled, "Rather ridiculous sounding out loud, isn't it?" eh asked.

"Is this true?'' Kid asked.

"He's telling the truth." We spoke, "We saw it. Yang's mom... changed, right in front of us." she claimed.

Yang turns to Ozpin, "Why would you do something like that? I mean, what is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Yang, that's enough!" Qrow spoke, "We made a choice. We wanted this." he admitted as Yang relents.

Ozpin turns to Qrow, "May I?" he asked as Qrow nods, "Granting this power to them was no trivial task, and I can assure you it was not done frivolously. I required assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans, as well as searching for Maidens when their hosts became unclear." he explained.

"Okay, so, have you done this with others?" Ruby asked, "Like General Ironwood? Or Professor Goodwitch?" she pointed out.

"As helpful as that might be, unfortunately, it is not that simple. My power is finite, and if I'm being honest, dwindling. The amount that I gifted to Qrow and Raven was, all things considered, rather miniscule. You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women, who I hoped would use my gift for good. They were the first Maidens." he explained as everyone is silent for a moment, "Miss Xiao Long, it was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are just some matters that I prefer to... "play close to the chest"." he said looking to Qrow, "I believe that's how you phrased it?" he asked.

Qrow chuckles, "Yeah." he replied.

"Everyone has a choice. The Branwens chose to accept their powers and the responsibilities that came with them. And later, one of them chose to abandon her duties in favor of her own self-interest. Now, all of you have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There's no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only in retreat." Ozpin explained as everyone went silent as they ponder Ozpin's words, "Very well, then." he said as Yang suddenly stands up.

"Yang?" Ruby asked.

"If Ruby sticks around, then I will too. If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she somehow always knows the right thing to do." Yang said smiling at Ruby, "But, if we're going to help, if we're going to keep risking our lives, no more lies. No more half-truths." she stated.

Everyone remains silent. Ozpin and Qrow exchange a brief look with each other. Ozpin ponders Yang's words for one last moment, before responding, "Understood." Ozpin replied with a smile.

Yang sits back down, "So... what now? I mean, what can we do?" Eijiro asked.

"Mm, that is a difficult question." Ozpin replied, "One that I believe is best answered tomorrow." he stated.

"What do you mean?" Carol asked.

"The road ahead is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril. However, it's been far too long since you have all been together." Ozpin as he puts his hand on Yang's shoulder, "Please, take tonight, enjoy this moment." he advised as Yang smiles.

Suddenly Oscar's eyes glow, with Ozpin giving him control back to his body. Oscar realizes he has his hand on Yang's shoulder, "Geh!" Oscar yelped as he quickly takes it off and nervously holds his cane in his hand.

Yang and Weiss laugh at him, before hearing a noise from Nora, "Oooohhh. Raven? Qrow?" she mused in realization, "They're birds! Cracked it!" she exclaimed in glee.

Ren shakes his head at Nora being slow on the uptake as Eijiro spoke, "Really? That's your first clue?'' he asked indecorously.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	8. Alone Together

It was early in the morning in Mistral. Ruby is seen lying on the ground on the patio outside of the training room just a few distance from her, we see Eijiro, Brook and Carol sitting on a log watching the view as they have a conversation. Ruby watches a group of four birds flying together, before one of them flies away from the group.

As she watches it fly, Ruby sees Yang peeks over her head, "You're up early." she pointed out.

Ruby smiled, "Hey sis." she greeted.

Yang lets her hair down, "Boop.'' she chirped as she uses her hair to tickle her little sister's nose as Ruby giggles affectionately at her older sister's action.

Ruby then sits up as Yang sits down next to her as she let's out a sigh, "What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Can't fall back to sleep." Yang replied.

"Ah, me neither." Ruby replied, "And so are they.'' she added jabbing a thumb at Brook whom is playing his violin as Eijiro and Carol listens,

Weiss approaches them, "Well, fortunately, coffee exists." she said as she carries a tray with three cups of coffee and walks over to join her teammates. She lowers the tray down so Yang can grab a cup.

"No, please!" Ruby said.

"Don't worry, I put in blasphemous amounts of cream and sugar, just for you." she reassured as she holds the cup out in front for Ruby.

"Oh yeah! Nice, Weiss strikes again!" Ruby jabbed.

Suddenly, Weiss pulls the cup away just as Ruby was about to grab it, "I will pour this on you and it will burn." she said as she hands the cup to Ruby, who nervously giggles.

Weiss sits down next her teammates and grabs her cup of coffee after placing the tray down next to her. Meanwhile, Mina came out and handed Brook, Eijiro and Carol, cups of coffees.

"Can't believe we're actually in Mistral." Yang claimed.

"That's what you can't believe?" Ruby pointed out.

"Well, yeah!" Yang replied, "And all the other magic, other worlds, you being a _Blessed_ and stuff." she counted, "But... Okay, you know what I mean!" she stated.

"I honestly wasn't sure if I'd ever see you two again." Weiss admitted.

"Well, here's to defying expectations." Yang said.

Yang and Weiss clink cups together, while Ruby gulps her cup down in one go, opening one eye to glance at the others' cups.

"I just wish Blake could be here with us." Ruby said.

"Yeah, well, she made her choice." Yang replied bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked.

"I mean she could've been here if she just stuck around." Yang pointed out, "It's no big deal though. We'll be fine." she stated.

Ruby and Weiss have concerned expressions on their faces, "Don't you want her here?" Ruby asked.

"Why would I want her here?" Yang asked back.

"Are you still mad at her for leaving?" Ruby asked a different question.

Yang scoffed, "Oh, whatever gave you that idea, Ruby? No, I'm totally fine. I'm great." she exclaimed.

"Okay, calm down." Weiss said.

Yang's eyes eyes turn red, "Don't tell me to calm down!" she yelled.

Ruby and Weiss gain startled expressions, "Whoa, Yang." Ruby called out.

Yang realizes what she did, and her eyes turn back to normal. Her hand shakes while holding her cup, "Whatever." she replied as she gets up and leaves.

Ruby and Weiss watch her go before exchanging concerned looks with each other. Eijiro then called, "Is there a problem?'' he asked.

Ruby turns to the others and shook her head, "Nope! Nothing." she denied.

Eijiro shrugs his shoulders as he continues his conversations with Brook, Carol and Mina.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in Menagerie, Blake Belladonna leans against the railing on the balcony of the Belladonna Family Home, she can faintly hear Tukson having a conversation with Alisa, Ciel and Nana from inside.

She looks up into the night sky as a voice calls out for her from inside her home, "Hey Blake! You ready to go?" Sun called from inside.

"Be right there!" Blake replied when she feels a note taped to the wooden railing of the balcony. She grabs it and reads the message written down:

"B

Things going too far.  
Not sure what to do.  
Find a quiet spot,  
I'll find you.  
Come alone. Please.

-I"

Blake looks around a bit before hearing the sliding door open. She quickly places the note in her coat.

Sun then peeks through the door, "We going recruiting or what? We've got the entire nocturnal section to hit up!" he pointed out. Blake doesn't say anything, still having a concerned expression on her face. Sun notices this, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. I need to take care of something first." Blake replied as she walks away, there is a quiet sound of rustling in the trees behind her.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in Mistral, Yang sits alone on a bed looking at the "New Friends!" photo of Team RWBY.

She hears a knock on the door and quickly puts the photo away, "Yeah?" she answered as the door opens but Yang doesn't look up to see who entered, "Look Ruby, I really don't want to talk about it, okay? Can you just leave me alone for a bit?" she requested before looking up, and is surprised that it was not Ruby, but Weiss who is at the doorway, "Oh. Hey Weiss. Did you need something?" she asked. Weiss says nothing as she closes the door behind her and sits on the bed opposite to Yang, the older sister of Ruby sighed, "I know she's our teammate, but I'm not just going to change my mind. I'm sorry, I just... I don't think you know what it's like to be left. You have a giant family, recitals to perform at, dinners to attend. I didn't have any of that. My mom left me. Ruby's mom left too. Tai was always busy with school and Ruby couldn't even talk yet. I had to pick up the pieces. I had to keep things together. Alone." she explained with a pause, "Weiss, if you have something to say, then say it." she stated.

Weiss remains silent for a moment, before responding, "When I was ten, my dad finally admitted to my mom that the only reason he married her was for the family name." she revealed with a sigh, "It was actually on my birthday. He missed the big dinner, she got mad, he finally snapped. I think she already knew. Looking back, I think I knew too. But hearing him say it finally pushed her over the edge." she stated as she gets up and sits down next to Yang on the other bed, "First it was separate lunches and dinners, opposite balconies at my recitals, a glass of wine here, a glass of wine there. Then, it was no dinners, no recitals, a bottle of wine here and... well, you get the idea." she explained.

"I'm really sorry." Yang apologized, "I shouldn't have assumed." she admitted.

"You're right though." Weiss admitted, "I don't know loneliness like you do. I have my own version. And, I'll bet Blake has her own version too." she pointed out.

"She doesn't have to be alone though." Yang said, "I was here for her. We all were! She chose to leave us." she exclaimed.

"Why do you think she did that?" Weiss asked.

"Hm?" Yang hummed in question.

"The entire time Blake was at Beacon, she was afraid to open up to people." Weiss pointed out, "She tried to keep her past separated from us. She tried to protect us. Eventually, those walls she put up came down. And the moment they did, the one thing she was afraid of actually happened. The universe proved her right." she stated.

"No one blamed her for anything! If she had just talked to us, she would've known that!" Yang exclaimed, "How could I be there for her if she doesn't let me? What if I needed her here for me?" she asked as she buries her face in her hands and starts sobbing quietly.

Weiss puts reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I know it's not easy." she said, "I wish she hadn't left too. The only thing we can do now is be there for her when she's ready. When she comes back." she stated.

Yang lowers her hands from her face, "If she comes back." she pointed out.

"She will." Weiss replied, "Yang... You, Ruby, and even Blake are more like family to me than my brother or even my own father." she confessed, "I would do anything for you three, and I'm willing to bet Blake feels the same way." she said, "So, when she's ready, I'll be there for her. And I know we're not as close, but... I'm here for you too." she advised.

Weiss smiles and Yang calms down. They hear a knock at the door, which opens up and reveals Ruby, "Is, uh... everything okay?" the little redhead asked.

Yang smiled, "Yeah, it is." she replied as Ruby sighs in relief.

The moment of silence, however, was interrupted by a loud shout, "Oh my God! We're out of fucking syrup!" Jaune's voice shouted, "Who the fuck used all the fucking syrup? I just fucking bought that yesterday!" he demanded.

"I think it was Patty and Nora whom used the entire bottle of syrup on their pancakes." the voice of Shadow replied.

"PATTY/NORA!" Liz and Ren shouted at the same time.

Ruby facefaulted as she turns to Weiss and Yang, "Sorry about." she apologized.

Yang chuckles as Weiss spoke, "I presume that is normal occurrence in Neo-City." she stated.

Ruby rolls her eyes, "You have no idea." she replied with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in Menagerie, Blake approaches a darkened alleyway.

"Ilia?" Blake called.

"I'm here." the voice of Ilia replied as Blake draws Gambol Shroud when Ilia walks out from the shadows with her hands up and drops her black camouflage.

"Ilia, I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. My family and I, we can keep you safe." Blake claimed.

"I'm sorry." Ilia replied.

"You can make it up to me by helping us stop Corsac and Fennec." Blake pointed out.

"No." Ilia replied as her tone turns hostile, "I'm sorry." she said

Ilia's right hand curls up into a fist. Footsteps can be heard running on the rooftop next to them. Blake looks up and sees Yuma fly down and land on her back, forcing her to the ground. Blake drops Gambol Shroud which lands at Ilia's feet. Blake gasps, regaining her breath, and struggles to get up as Yuma presses his foot against her back. He gets off her as three more Faunus join him.

Blake gets back up on her feet, "Wait-" Blake tried to say something.

Suddenly, Blake gets wrapped in spiderweb silk as a female Faunus grabs the silk strand holding Blake from her hand. The female faunus has a short light-bluish hair and has light-gray eyes. She wears a black & gray sleeveless bodysuit with a collar and a belt, black elbow pads and black boots. This is Trifa.

 **White Fang Member**

 **Trifa**

"I've got her." Trifa said.

"Well done, Sister Trifa - and to you, Ilia." Yuma praised as he tosses Ilia her weapon.

"Ilia! What are you doing?!" Blake demanded.

"I tried to warn you, Blake. I'm sorry." Ilia replied.

"Don't tell me you're sorry!" Blake exclaimed.

"But I am." Ilia admitted, "I am sorry it has to be this way, but you and your family are holding the Faunus back!" she exclaimed.

"Because we're trying to protect people?! In what world do you live in where attacking the innocent is the right thing to do?!" Blake demanded.

"The same one as you! There's no such thing as innocent! There's no right thing to do! Only what's best for us! There's the humans that still hate the Faunus, and there's the others who stand by and let the hate happen! But you know what snuffs out hate? Fear. I don't like hurting people. But I'll tell you this..." Ilia stated as she points her weapon at Blake, "...it's gotten us results." she claimed.

"Yeah, look where it's gotten you." Blake replied.

Ilia's eyes widen and she briefly ponders Blake's retort, but she just shrugs it off, "We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good, no matter how much it hurts." she admitted.

"And you think killing me is really for the greater good?" Blake asked indecorously.

"No, but getting rid of your family is." Ilia replied.

Blake's expression turns shocked and fearful, "You wouldn't! You can't! I won't let you!" she shouted.

"That's why you're being sent to Mistral. To Adam." Ilia said.

Blake's expression grows more afraid, almost on the verge of tears as she struggling to get the webs off her, "Ilia, please! You don't have to do this. This isn't you!" she shouted.

"Yes. It. Is!" Ilia shouted, "But I guess back then you were just too busy falling for Adam to notice!" she stated as Blake's expression turns into confusion, "I was always jealous of the way you looked at him." she confessed as her spots turn pink, "I wanted you to look at me that way." she said closing her eyes, and when she opens them, they are suddenly pink, "But we can't always get what we want!" she said as her eyes then turn back to normal, "Yuma, with me." she started, "You three, get her to the docks." she ordered.

As Ilia and Yuma leave while the other three Faunus prepare to bring Blake with them, "Let's go, traitor." Trifa said as she tugs on the silk holding Blake, but Blake remains stationary.

"Now!" Blake shouted.

"Huh?" Trifa exclaimed in shock.

Suddenly, Sun and Nana jumps out of nowhere and knocks down the Faunus next to Trifa. Nana brought put her version of the Piko-Piko Hammer and whacks another faunus to sweet unconsciousness.

"What?" Trifa exclaimed as draws her knife and engages in a brief duel with Sun. He blocks her attacks with the staff form of Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang before disarming her, Nana then kicks Trifa on the mid-section, pushing her backwards. Blake, now free from her bonds, then grabs Trifa's shoulder and punches her square in the face, knocking her out.

"Thanks for the backup." Blake said in gratitude.

"Thanks for the invitation." Sun replied.

"You okay?" Nana asked.

Blake picks up Gambol Shroud and places it on her back, "No." she replied, "You heard Ilia, my family is in danger. Call the police and let's go!" she ordered.

"Right!" Sun replied.

"Let's go!" Nana exclaimed.

The three exits the alleyway and begin running toward the Belladonna's home. All three both take their Scrolls out to call their respective contacts.

"Come on, mom, pick up!" Blake called in worry.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back at the Belladonna's home, a scroll is seen vibrating on the table with Blake's portrait and the text "BLAKE CALLING" on the screen. Gunfire can be heard. Suddenly, the table is knocked to its side as Kali, Alisa, Ciel and a Menagerie Guard take cover.

"Get down!" the Guard shouted as he, Alisa and Ciel gets up to fire back at two White Fang soldiers, both Alisa and Ciel are both using Assault Rifles. He manages to shoot one of them down, but he gets shot down by the other.

"Oh no!" Ciel shouted as she checks on the guard, "Stay with us!" she pleaded.

With the guard being treated by Ciel, Kali takes his pistol and starts firing back, "Get out of my house!" she demanded, "Ghira!" she calls out to her husband, she and Alisa then are forced to take cover again from the gunfire.

Meanwhile, down at the halls, we see Tukson charging towards a trio of White Fang members. Tukson takes down one with a painful spear, he then uppercuts another which sends him flying through the ceiling before grabbing the last White Fang and tosses the rufian out to the window. The White Fang landed badly on the ground as more White Fang members arrives, they tried to enter the main door but was blocked by Rhodey.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Rhodey shouted ala Gandalf, raising his bagel up high like a staff.

Meanwhile, Ghira and a couple of other Menagerie guards fend off some White Fang troops in the entry hall. One of them tries to kick Ghira, but he grabs his foot and slams him into the wall. Ghira dodges a sword slash from another White Fang trooper. A guard manages to knock out another trooper after a brief scuffle, and Ghira knocks out the troop that attacked him by punching him in the diaphragm and slamming his head into the ground.

"Go find my wife!" Ghira ordered.

Another White Fang troop approaches Ghira with his fist drawn back, but Ghira grabs his wrist and knife hands him in the neck, and then tosses him aside. Another guard gets shot while protecting Ghira and goes limp. Ghira catches the guard's body and drops it to the ground, with Ghira wincing at his fallen comrade. He then growls as he turns his attention to the Albains, who have their weapons out.

"I believe it's time our dear chieftain stepped down, brother." Corsac said.

"Yes brother, I'm afraid, I'm inclined to agree." Fennec replied.

Ghira lets his claws out and rips his coat off. He bares his fangs and makes a feral growl at the two brothers, before letting out a mighty roar as the screen cuts to black.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	9. A Perfect Storm

Back in Menagerie, gunfire can be heard from within the Belladonna Family Home, as well as sounds of fighting grunts and efforts. Ghira is leaping around the entry hall and uses his claws to hang from one of the pillars, before pouncing on a White Fang soldier and clawing him down. A female White Fang soldier charges at him with a spear, but Ghira grabs it, lifting her off the ground, and tossing her into Fennec. Another White Fang soldier charges towards Ghira but was taken down by a huge fist to the face, courtesy of Tukson. Corsac holds out his weapon, which starts to glow red as Ghira preps to launch the spear at him. A fireball is launched from Corsac's weapon as Ghira throws the spear. The two attacks manage to hit their targets, with Ghira's Aura shimmering from the fireball and Corsac getting pinned to the wall by his hood.

"Brother!" Fennec shouted.

Meanwhile, Blake, Sun and Nana arrives at the Belladonna Family Home's outer yard and saw fifty or more White Fang soldiers lying down on the ground unconscious. They look up and saw Rhodey dropping down a White Fang Soldier to the ground.

"Oh my God..." Blake muttered in shock.

"Rhodey? Did you... do all of this?'' Sun asked in disbelief.

Rhodey turns to them with a smile, "Well, duh, I took Sienna Khan with a piece of bagel." he claimed, "This guys are nothing but small fries to me." he said as he noticed several more White Fang soldiers arriving, "Go! I'll take care of things here!" he exclaimed.

Nana stood next to Rhodey, "I'll help you.'' she claimed.

Blake nodded, "Don't die!" she yelled as she and Sun ran inside the house.

Back inside, Fennec gets back up and activates his weapon, which glows white as a wind gust is conjured from it. Ghira brings his arms to his face to block the attack, and his feet drag backwards a couple of feet as a result. Two White Fang soldiers with an assault rifle are seen hiding behind a pillar and takes the opportunity in an attempt to attack Ghira. Suddenly, Sun bursts in from the window behind him and knocks him down while the other one was taken down by Tukson with a big boot to the face. Corsac discards his hood and joins his brother as they prepare to launch a combination attack with their weapons. A stream of wind and fire whirls toward Sun, but he blocks the attack by twirling Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. He then calls out to someone.

"Hurry!" Sun shouted.

Gambol Shroud is seen being loaded with a new cartridge, getting the attention of Corsac and Fennec. Blake jumps down from the terrace above them, dodging a fireball and a wind attack in the process. She does a three-point landing in front of them. The brothers attempt to stab Blake, but she uses her ice Dust-enhanced Semblance to trap their hands and weapons. She leaps away from them to join her father, Tukson and Sun.

"Dad! Where's mom?" Blake asked in worry.

"I'm not sure, I got ambushed right away." Ghira replied.

"I'm pretty sure that Alisa and Ciel are with her right now.'' Tukson stated.

"Once we take down Corsac and Fennec-" Blake tried to say but was interrupted.

"No, go now." Ghira said.

"But-" Blake tried to argue but was interrupted again.

"You keep assuring me, your friend isn't a complete waste of space! Let's see him prove it." Ghira shouted.

"We got this, Blake." Sun reassured, "I've wanted to sock these creeps since the day we met!" he admitted.

Corsac uses the fire Dust in his weapon to begin melting Blake's ice clone.

"You'll have to get in line. Blake, go!" Ghira ordered as Blake does so and leaves the room.

Corsac and Fennec then freed themselves, and prepared themselves to fight as Sun and Tukson stood besides Ghira, "We won't let you down, sir!" Sun exclaimed as Tukson cocks his wrist like a handgun.

"Shut up." Ghira replied.

"You got it!" Sun replied.

"Let's do this!" Tukson yelled.

Then all three of them proceed to charges towards the Albain Brothers.

bzzzttt...

At the Branwen Tribe camp, Raven Branwen is confronted by Cinder Fall, Arthur Watts, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black.

Cinder has a short ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, wears a black mask that appears to be made of black glass over her missing left eye, and the scarring from said injury extends into a slight x-shape over the bridge of her nose, as well as having deformed and degraded the tissue of her left ear. She wears a long, dark red dress with one long, wide sleeve hiding her left arm. The edges of the collar and the opening for the right arm are gold-colored, and the upper chest and left sleeve are decorated with golden designs. The right side of her dress is open from the hip down with two gold-colored straps made up of interwoven ropes connecting the front half to the back half of her thigh. Under the dress, she appears to wear black pantyhose. On the right hip, the dress has a black rhombus-shaped gem set in a gold-colored metal of the same shape, with feathers of varying shades of blue extending from the bottom of it. On her right arm, she wears a long, gray glove, the top of which has a gold-colored metal ring with curvy branching extensions going up her arm. Her right ear has a new, ring-shaped earring higher up than the dangling black gem earring.

 **Salem Faction Member**

 **Cinder Fall**

Arthur is a tall middle-aged man with a slim build and slightly tanned skin. He also has short black and gray hair as well as a mustache and green eyes. He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt, and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and finger-less gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks.

 **Salem Faction Member**

 **Arthur Watts**

Emerald is a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of strappy high-heeled pumps. Her attire consisted of an intricate white top and an olive-colored crop top, on the back of which is her personal emblem. This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem, most likely referring to her name. This was intended to be accompanied by white shorts, decorated with what appears to be a gold coin-plated belt, with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the coins and what seems to be a green loincloth. She also wears white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch. She also wore a gold, three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of gold beads near the same wrist.

 **Salem Faction Member**

 **Emerald Sustrai**

Mercury is a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and, while draped in shadow, somehow purple hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. He also wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. Protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces.

 **Salem Faction Member**

 **Mercury Black**

Their objective is to take Vernal and use her power as the Spring Maiden to access the vault containing the Relic of Knowledge at Haven Academy. Raven initially refuses, wanting to remain neutral of Salem and Ozpin, but then reluctantly accepts when she is told of the White Fang's plan to attack Haven in a couple of days, but not before bargaining that she wants her brother dead. Cinder also sees this as an opportunity to get to Ruby Rose as well, much to Watts' dismay.

After Cinder's group left, Raven sits on her bed leaning her forehead to her hand. She hears someone enter her tent, "Yes, Vernal?" she asked without looking up.

"I followed them as you asked." Vernal replied.

"Did they spot you?" Raven asked.

Vernal scoffed, "Of course not." she replied, "They have a ship two klicks west of here, looks like they're staying there for the night." she stated.

"Thank you, Vernal." Raven replied looking up, "Anything else?" she asked.

"Do you... actually believe they'll let us go once they have the Relic?" Vernal asked.

"Of course not." raven replied, "They'll never leave us alone. Once our purpose has come and gone, we'll be discarded. Salem only uses people until they are no longer useful. If we want to have any chance of defending ourselves against her, then we need this Relic." she explained a she stood up from her bed, "If Qrow and those brats want to follow Ozpin, then let them. When the chaos reaches its peak, we'll grab the Relic and make our escape." she claimed.

"And the fact that your daughter will be a part of all that?" Vernal asked.

"Doesn't matter. I warned her. She made her choice." Raven stated as she approaches the exit of her tent, "This path won't be easy for us either, but we must do what's right for the tribe." she declared.

"I know. I'll do whatever it takes." Vernal replied.

"Good." Raven said as exits the tent. Vernal walks out to see where she has gone and notices a cawing black bird and the sound of Raven's portal activating.

 **Bzzzttt...**

The scene transitions to the exterior of the Mistral Home. The sound of Raven's portal is heard closing as her bird form flies in. Qrow is seen drinking from his flask while sitting on a bed, and he hears the sound of Raven cawing, seeing her through the window. Oscar walks up to his doorway.

"Hey, Qrow?" Oscar called as Qrow turns his attention to him, "Oz needs to talk to you." he said.

Qrow stands up and follows Oscar out of the room, looking over his shoulder at the window.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Back at the Belladonna home, Blake bursts into the forked hallway. She hears the sounds of fighting to her right and proceeds down the left hallway. The scene transitions to show Ilia crouched on a balcony railing in a large room. She is donning her Grimm mask and hears the muffled sounds of fighting going on around the building. She then hears the door open and sees someone walk in on the floor below her. Blake takes a defensive stance as she notices her former friend standing up on the railing above her. The two reach for their weapons, with Blake gripping Gambol Shroud first. Ilia proceeds to grab her weapon's hilt. The two glare at each other before the screen cuts to black.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in an alley located somewhere in Atlas, we see Ichika and Tomomichi having a conversation with someone.

"So... this is our _Blessed_?'' Ichika asked indecorously.

Tomomichi nodded, "Eeyup.'' he replied.

"Are you sure about that?'' Ichika asked still unconvinced.

Tomomichi brought up a device, "Positive." he confirmed, "This is our _Blessed_." he announced.

Standing in front of them is an Atlesian Knight-200. It possess a slender, humanoid appearance. It is clad in white armor, with their black robotic workings visible underneath. It's armor is thin at the midsection, neck and joints, but his chest and legs appear well-protected. It is often seen with their rifles slung diagonally across their backs. This is Jim Guardian.

 **Atlesian Knight-200**

 **Jim Guardian**

"Ustedes dos son probablemente los seres humanos más estúpidos que he conocido." Jim spoke in Spanish in his robotic voice.

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure that I don't speak Spanish." Ichika said, "And how can he speak Spanish? Spanish isn't a language in Remnant." he pointed out.

"Cómo debería saberlo? No soy tan estúpido como tú, pero soy consciente de que el lenguaje que utilicé no es algo que se enseñe en este mundo." Jim stated.

Ichika narrowed his eyes, "I'm pretty sure that you insulted me." he accused.

"Qué te dio la idea?" Jim replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, we found our _Blessed_ , we need to take him to Neo-City." Tomomichi pointed out, "You're coming with us... if that's okay with you.'' he said.

Jim nodded, "Por supuesto. Mientras me aleje de esta basura prohibida por Dios de un lugar." he replied.

"That you understand." Ichika said sarcastically.

"Por supuesto que sí, pendejo." Jim replied.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	10. True Colors

Back in Mistral... Oscar, who is currently letting Ozpin take over, and Qrow are seen sitting together.

Qrow takes a sip from his cup, "Things aren't looking good, Oz." he pointed out.

"Ever the optimist." Ozpin replied as takes a sip from his cup, "While I would not say our current predicament is... ideal, I think we can both agree that the situation could be much worse." he said, "Humanity is a resilient force." he stated.

"Oz, pro Huntsmen like that don't just bite it all at once." Qrow pointed out, "Salem's powerful. It seems like her reach is growing by the day." he stated, "What does that say about humanity?" he asked.

"That there are indeed a misguided few who have filled their hearts with malice." Ozpin replied, "It doesn't take a great number of people to cause harm, but I still believe there are far more people in this world willing to prevent it." he stated.

As Ozpin is about to take another sip, Ruby is heard walking into the room, "Um, excuse me?" she called out.

"Ah, Miss Rose, join us." Ozpin greeted, "We were just about to gather everyone to discuss our next steps." he claimed.

"Oh, uh, great." Ruby said.

"Something on your mind kiddo?" Qrow asked.

"Uh... uh, it's... if it's okay to ask." Ruby said nervously.

Qrow nodded, "Of course." he replied.

"Well, uh... we've been talking about the Relic at Haven... and the Spring Maiden, but... what about the Fall Maiden?" Ruby asked.

"Cinder?" Ozpin pointed out.

"Does that mean... Salem has the Beacon Relic?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin and Qrow share a brief look with each other, "Very astute, Miss Rose, I was wondering who would be the first to ask." Ozpin mused, "No, thankfully she does not." he replied, "It's true that the Relic at Haven is very much at risk, and for now, that should remain our primary focus. Let's just say I made finding the Relic at Beacon a... bit more challenging than at the other schools." he stated.

"Oh." Ruby quipped as she sighs in relief, "That's good to hear." she said.

"It is, but let's not forget the challenges that still lie before us." Ozpin reminded as Ruby nods, "Now is there anything else we can help you with?" he asked.

"Oh, uh... well, I did have one more question." Ruby replied.

"No, my cane is not a Relic." Ozpin pointed out.

"I have no more questions." Ruby quipped as they all giggled.

"Yes, while this cane is indeed very precious to me, it is also just that - precious to me." Ozpin said, "While I admit it still has a few more tricks up its sleeve, I can firmly say that being a Relic isn't one of them." he admitted, "Now why don't you run and get the others?" he suggested.

Suddenly, Qrow's scroll is heard vibrating. He takes it out from his pocket to see "LEO LIONHEART" calling. He takes the call, "Yeah? ... Okay... yeah, we'll be there." he said before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Ruby asked.

Qrow sighs while taking out his flask, "It was Leo, says he had a breakthrough with the council." he replied, "Thinks he might be able to get together a small raiding party for the bandits. He wants us to meet up at the school tomorrow night to walk us through it." he stated.

Before anyone could speak, Shadow came in running to the room, "Qrow!" he called.

"What is it, Shadow?'' Qrow asked.

"Did you get a call from Lionheart?'' Shadow asked.

Qrow nodded, "Yeah... I got one just a minute ago.'' he replied, "What's going on?'' he asked.

Death the Kid then enters the room, "It looks our suspicions towards Lionheart is true." he said, "But it's worst than we thought." he admitted.

"What? What's going on?" Ruby asks in concern.

Kid's face turns serious, "Lionheart... has been secretly working with Salem all along.'' he revealed.

Ruby gasped in shock, Ozpin frowned while Qrow let's out an angry nasal sound, "Son of a bitch." Qrow cursed in anger.

"H-How?'' Ruby asked in shock.

Shadow the spoke, "It's just as what Kid said, Lionheart has been working for Salem for a long time." he said, "He has been sending her information that allowed her to kill numerous Huntsmen and Huntresses dispatched throughout Mistral.'' he explained, much to Qrow's horror.

"How did you know about this?'' Ozpin asked.

"I've been suspicious to Lionheart ever since I first met him." Kid replied, "So, I decided to have Shadow snoop around Lionheart's office to gather evidence." he explained, "And let's just say that we have more than enough proof that Lionheart has been fooling us all along.'' he claimed.

Ozpin nodded, "I see." he replied, "Anything else?'' he asked.

"The call Qrow had earlier with Lionheart." Shadow spoke, "Telling us to meet up with him tomorrow night." he pointed out, "It's just part of an ambush plan that will be initiated by Salem's group." he stated, "They also had additional people to help them out." he added.

"Who?'' Ozpin asked.

"A woman named Raven Branwen." Kid replied.

Ruby gasped in shock, Ozpin frowned while Qrow let's out an angry nasal sound, "You got to be kidding me." Qrow growled in anger.

"Yang's mom? But why?'' Ruby asked in confusion.

"That I don't know." Shadow replied, "But I got a hunch that she's after the relic as well." he claimed.

Qrow let's out a groan, "Ugh! Things just got worst!" he exclaimed.

"Not if we come up with a better plan." Kid replied.

"You had something in your mind?'' Ozpin mused.

Kid nodded, "Now we know their plan of ambush." he said as he brought up his tablet, "We're the ones who's going to ambush them." he claimed, "With overwhelming numbers.'' he added with a grin.

 **Bzzzttt...**

In Menagerie, the assault on the Belladonna Family Home continues. In the darkened tea room, Kali, Alisa and a guard fire back at unseen assailants while Ciel stays at one room treating the injured guards. Kali runs out of ammo in her pistol and throws it to the ground in annoyance. She then picks up a tea tray to block another shot.

She looks to Alisa and a wounded female guard leaning against a pillar, who just stares back, "Do you have a better idea?" Kali asked.

Suddenly, Yuma flies in and knocks down the other guard to the ground. He wraps his hands around the guard's throat to choke him out, "Quiet now..." Yuma said but was kick away by Alisa which releases the guard from Yuma's grip.

Kali then lifts the tea tray above her head, and does a loud battle cry as she runs toward Yuma, "Ma'am, no!" Alisa shouted.

Yuma got up and he looks back in surprise as Kali approaches him. The sound of a thunk is heard as it transitions to the next scene.

Elsewhere, Blake and Ilia stare at each other from their positions, both holding their weapons.

"Did you come in here to hide?" Blake pointed out.

"I told you, I didn't want this." Ilia replied.

"But you're still here!" Blake exclaimed.

"I don't have a choice!" Ilia admitted.

"Of course you do!" Blake shouted as Ilia doesn't say anything, she just looks away, "Just... stay out of my way." she said.

Blake puts Gambol Shroud on her back and starts walking away. Suddenly, Ilia leaps and charges at Blake but her form disappears. Blake then reappears a few feet away behind Ilia. Blake holds Gambol Shroud in a defensive stance, while Ilia begins to attack with the whip form of her weapon. Blake dodges and rolls. She runs along the desks and chairs in the room as Ilia tries to use her whip to hit her. Blake manages to dodge and block Ilia's attacks, and uses her ribbon to wrap around Ilia's wrist. Ilia is pulled toward Blake, followed up with the latter kicking the chameleon Faunus to the ground. The two then lock blades with each other.

"Why do you feel like we have to hurt people to get our way?!" Blake demanded.

Ilia grunted, "Because it works!" she replied.

"That doesn't make it right!" Blake exclaimed.

Ilia pulls the trigger on her weapon, giving an electrical charge that causes Blake to drop her katana a few feet away from her. Blake pulls out her cleaver, but Ilia jumps from the desk and does a turn kick that knocks Blake over another desk, causing her to drop her weapon. Ilia whips at Blake again, but she uses her Semblance to get out of the way. Blake takes cover behind a desk.

"Stop lecturing me!" Ilia shouted.

Blake peeks from behind the desk and notices Ilia's Grimm mask left behind on the ground. Ilia quietly turns the lights off in the room, causing it to go dark. Blake quickly goes to pick up her katana while Ilia sneaks around the room camouflaged. Blake hears a creak on the floor, Ilia quickly knocks her back. Blake uses the pistol form of her weapon to shoot at Ilia, who quickly evades the shots.

"Why couldn't you just leave?!" Ilia demanded.

Blake then transforms her pistol to katana form, "Because I run away too much." she replied.

Blake dodges a couple more whips from Ilia. As she takes cover from behind the desk, Blake takes out two cartridges - one with fire Dust and the other with ice. She loads the fire Dust cartridge in her weapon and aims at the shrubbery at the top corner of the room.

"Sorry, dad." Blake quipped.

Blake fires her weapon and the spreading flames start to light up the room, revealing Ilia's location. With camouflage not an option anymore, Ilia engages Blake in combat. The two start off with a mixture of sword clashes and hand-to-hand. Blake dodges out of the way of one of Ilia's attacks and starts shooting at her with the pistol form of her weapon. Ilia deflects the shots with her whip.

"Quit taking potshots and fight me like you mean it!" Ilia demanded as Blake dodges another one of Ilia's whips and lands on the balcony above her. She takes cover behind the railing as Ilia rants at her, "You used to see things the way I did! The way Adam did!" she ranted, "If no one's going to do anything to stop the humans that attack us, then the only choice we have left... is to attack back!" she exclaimed.

Blake loads another cartridge in her pistol and begins to fire at Ilia again. Ilia deflects the shots, but when she goes to use her whip again, her weapon is frozen in place. Suddenly, a ribbon is wrapped around her weapon as Blake pulls it away and she leaps from the balcony to kick Ilia to the ground. Blake holds Ilia down.

"You're wrong, there's always another choice." Blake replied as Ilia struggles to get up as Blake continues to hold her down, "Ilia... please. You're a good person but you're making all the wrong decisions!" she pointed out.

"SHUT UP!" Ilia shouted.

"Is this really what your parents would've wanted?!" Blake asked.

Suddenly, Ilia ceases her struggling, "I don't know what else to do!" she said her voice cracking, "I don't know what else to do..." she sobbed.

As Ilia continues sobbing, Blake hears a rumble. Corsac is thrown through the wall, dropping his weapons. Ghira jumps into the room as he growls at Corsac, a White Fang soldier tried to sneak up at Ghira but Tukson takes the soldier down with a spear.

He then notices his daughter pinning Ilia to the ground, "Blake!" Ghira shouted when suddenly, Fennec stabs Ghira in the back, who cries out in pain and slumps toward the ground.

"Dad!" Blake cried.

With Blake distracted, Ilia gets her off her and kicks her into a nearby chair, knocking Blake out momentarily. Ghira then gets Fennec off his back and tosses him away as Corsac runs to him. Ghira pulls the dagger out of his back and clashes fists with Corsac. The two then struggle to push each other as their hands interlock. Ilia just stares in disbelief at what's going on around her, before a voice snaps her out of her trance.

"Ilia! What are you doing?! Fight!" Fennec demanded.

Fennec pulls out another dagger and charges at Ghira. The chieftain manages to push off Corsac, Tukson then kicks Corsac on the face while Ghira dodges Fennec's swipes as he begins to fight both of them at once. Fennec gets tossed away for a bit and begins to charge his weapon while Corsac and Tukson continue exchanging blows. Fennec then charges in again, giving a loud battle cry. Ghira notices him and grabs his wrist, pointing his weapon as it fires at Corsac, who gets blown back several feet away and is knocked unconscious.

"BROTHER!" Fennec shouted.

Fennec tries to attack Ghira again, but Sun jumps in and kicks him away. Sun sees Blake struggling to get back up and angrily glares at Ilia.

"Go help Blake!" Ghira exclaimed as Tukson catches Corsac with a Collision Course.

Sun nodded, "On it!" he replied.

Sun pulls out Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and engages Ilia in combat. He delivers a flurry of attacks with his shotgun nunchucks that overwhelms Ilia and disarms her. She is then pushed against pillar by Sun. As she struggles to get out of his hold, the pillar she is getting pushed against starts to crack.

"Stop!" Blake shouted as

Sun and Ilia stop to look at Blake, "Please..." she pleaded as tears start streaming down her eyes.

Ilia manages to push Sun off her and falls to the ground. Suddenly the pillar starts to crack even more, Sun moves out of the way quickly as the balcony above Ilia starts to give way. Ilia yelps as the balcony is about to fall on her. Suddenly, Ghira is shown lifting the broken part of the balcony with his own strength. Ilia stares in awe.

"Go!" Ghira shouted.

Ilia quickly gets out of the way as Ghira is forced down on one knee to keep the balcony from falling on him, Tukson immediately went towards Ghira and helps him lift the balcony. Sun uses his Semblance to summon two light clones that go and help them lift. Blake grabs her katana and transforms it into her kusarigama form. Unbeknownst to them, Fennec gets back up and sees his brother still unconscious. He grabs both of their daggers and runs towards Ghira. Blake sees this and quickly uses her weapon to wrap it around her father's and Tukson's torso and pulls them out as Fennec lands just below the falling balcony. Fennec is then crushed by the balcony, and the Dust in the daggers explode from impact, killing the younger Albain for good.

Afterwards, Kali enters the room dragging an unconscious Yuma with Alisa and Ciel behind her, who has his hands tied behind his back, "Mom!" Blake cried as Kali drops Yuma as her daughter comes up to hug her as Alisa and Ciel went towards Tukson.

Their embrace is cut short as a voice gets their attention, "What have you done?" he accused as he stood back up, "You ruined everything..." he inhaled, "EVERYTHIIIIIIING!" he shouted.

The Belladonnas, Tukson, Alisa, Ciel and Sun take defensive stances. Corsac angrily runs forward, but suddenly, Ilia's weapon wraps around his body, electrocuting him and knocking him unconscious. With the battle over, Ilia starts to cry and falls to her knees as she breaks down, with the Belladonnas, Tukson, Alisa, Ciel and Sun looking on.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Outside of the Belladonna's home, a large crowd of Faunus gathers outside, noticing the smoke coming from the building. Though crowd couldn't help but noticed the pile of unconscious White Fang Soldiers piled upwards with Rhodey sitting on top.

"Wow, Rhodey... your strength is on par with the Saiyans." Nana mused.

Rhodey snorted, "Saiyans?'' he repeated, "I'm freaking Superman." he claimed with a boastful grin.

Nana facefaulted, "Sure." she grumbled in annoyance.

"Back! Everyone, stay back!" a Menagerie Guard barked, "We've got people inside doing their best." she stated.

"Look!" one Faunus pointed out.

From the smoky doorway, Ghira walks out carrying the motionless bodies of a White Fang soldier and a Menagerie Guard on each of his shoulders. He hands the bodies to two guards as Saber arrives.

"Get in there! Search for any stragglers!" Saber ordered as more guards walk out keeping Corsac restrained, followed by Blake, Kali, Sun, Ilia, Tukson, Alisa and Ciel. Saber turns to Ghira, "We came as soon as we got the call." he said when he notices Corsac being forced to his knees, "And Fennec?" he asked as Ghira sadly shakes his head. Saber then walks over to Corsac, "Was it worth it?" he asked snarkingly as Corsac looks down in defeat.

As the commotion continues, a few Menagerie Guards went towards Ciel and thanks her for helping their comrades while Blake shares brief looks with Sun and Ilia. Blake takes a deep sigh as she goes down the steps. Ghira notices his daughter walking away, "Blake!" Ghira called and he could go any further, his wife stops him, and both look on.

Blake then stops at one of the steps as she begins to address the crowd., "Humans didn't do this." she pointed at the smoke coming from her house as Rhodey and Nana joins them, "We did this: Faunus. We did this to ourselves." she admitted, "We are just as capable of hate and violence as the humans, but I don't think any of us would jump at the chance to point that out." she stated, "So why are we letting Adam do it for us?!"she asked, "By doing nothing and staying silent, we let others speak and act in our place. And if we're not proud of the choices they make, then we have no one to blame but ourselves. This is the message that Adam Taurus will bring to the world if no one stops him." she pointed out, "But we can stop him! You have to understand that all of you are looking for simple answers to a very complicated problem." she claimed, "And I can't give that to you. I don't know how to make hate go away, I don't." she admitted, "But I know that this kind of violence is not the solution." she said, "I understand that to ask you to leave your homes and protect Haven Academy is asking you to put your lives at risk." she admitted, "But that's what's at stake. So I'm going, and I'll stand by myself if I have to." she declared.

"I'll stand with you!" Ilia shouted as Blake turns around with a surprised look on her face as Ilia stands up. Her pained expression then looks down, "If... if you'd have me." she said.

"Isn't that the White Fang girl?" a male Faunus pointed out.

"I thought she hated the Belladonnas." a female Faunus said.

Despite some of the crowd's murmuring amongst themselves, Blake smiles at her old friend. As Ilia proceeds forward, Saber suddenly stops her, "You're not going anywhere!" he demanded.

"Let her come." Blake said.

"Huh? You're just going to forgive her? After everything she did?!" Saber demanded in surprise.

"I am." Blake replied.

Saber looks to Ghira, who nods to let Ilia go. Ilia continues to walk down the steps to stand next to her friend, "What does she think she's doing?" Saber asked.

Ghira smiled, "She's learned a lesson that evaded me until I was much older: That there is strength in forgiveness." he explained.

Blake puts a hand on Ilia's shoulder, sharing a smile together.

Mata the ram Faunus steps forward and raises his hand, "I'll go!" he volunteered making Sun smile.

"I'll go too!" Female Aquatic Faunus said.

"I'll stand by you!" another Faunus followed.

Then a group of gay faunus steps forward, "We'll come too.'' one of them said while sending a wink at Tukson, whom cringed.

"I'll come too!" another faunus said, "As long as you tell me what's Electronic Arts is.'' he said.

Alisa blinks before turning to Tukson, "Tukson." she said.

Tukson covered his face with his right hand, "Is it too late to head back inside, so the smoke would kill me?" he asked as Ciel shook her head.

As more Faunus start to give Blake their support, Sun, Rhodey and Nana walks down the steps to join her and Ilia. The crowd is heard cheering as a majority agree to volunteer. They all smile at the crowd.

"Looks like we've got work to do." Sun claimed.

"Thank you." Blake said with a smile.

Sun pointed a finger at Ilia, "You stabbed me." he said.

Ilia looks down sorrowfully, "I-" she tried to say when Sun playfully pinches her arm, "Ow!" she yelped as Rhodey and Nana giggles.

"There. Let's just call it even." Sun mused.

Ghira, Kali, Tukson, Alisa and Ciel then walks down the steps to join their daughter and her friends, "We have about two weeks before Adam's attack on Haven." Ghira said, "We're going to need shields, training, whatever we can do to protect as many people as possible." he stated.

"We'll need transportation too. For everyone." Kali added,

Blake smiled, "I think I know a ship captain who owes us a favor." she claimed as Sun grins and nods in agreement.

Suddenly, Rhodey got in between Sun and Blake, "This is gonna be awesome!" he cheered, "We get to go to Mistral and kick Adam's sorry butt!" he exclaimed in excitement, "Oh yeah! High-five!" he offered spreading his hands out with his eyes closed, "High five everybody! High five!" he offered. Everyone, minus Ilia, rolls their eyes before walking away leaving him alone, "Come on, everybody! Give me a high five! High five! Wooh! Give me, give me a high five! An awesome high five! High five baby! High five!" he cheered not knowing that everyone has left him alone.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	11. The More, The Merrier

That night at Mistral, we see a Jaune, Ren and Eijiro riding a jeep with a machine gun attached at the back. Jaune is on the wheels while Eijiro sits right next to him and Ren is at the back holding the weapon. As they made their way towards Haven Academy, the jeep is playing the song _Los Dos Laredos Acordeones_ by _Jaime y Los Chamacos_ , much to Jaune's annoyance.

"Out of every jeep back at the HQ, they had to send this one." Jaune grumbled.

"What's up with the song?'' Eijiro asked, "It's been playing non-stop!" he pointed out, "Don't this jeep have any other songs in it?'' he asked.

"Ever since Alden crashed this jeep at a post, the radio has been playing this song and nothing else." Ren replied with a blank look.

"Damn that moron!" Jaune grumbled.

As the jeeps gets close to the academy, Jaune saw something on the road that made him stop the vehicle, "Jaune, what's wrong?'' Ren asked.

Jaune pointed his finger forward, "That.'' he replied as Eijiro and Ren looks forward and saw a large number of Emotionless blocking their path, much to their shock.

"Oh boy..." Eijiro muttered.

Ren then brought out his communicators, "Uhh... team?'' he called, "We got a problem here.'' he claimed.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Haven Academy's main hall, we see Lionheart waiting for the arrival of Qrow's group when a raven flew towards him, the bird then transforms into Raven as she landed in front of Lionheart.

"So, where are they?'' Raven asked.

"They should be here by now.'' Lionheart replied, "I assure that everything we'll go as you planned." he reassured.

Raven scoffed, "You better be." she replied as she opens a portal. And coming out from the portal are Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Vernal and a man named Hazel Rainart.

 **Salem Faction Member**

 **Hazel Rainart**

Hazek is a tall and muscular middle-aged man. He has short brown hair, a beard, and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms have some scars near the edges of his sleeves.

Cinder looks around, "So... where are the nuisances?'' she asked referring to Ruby and her friends.

"They'll be here in a minute.'' Lionheart replied.

Mercury looks around and saw something coming in the entrance hallway, "Hey, what's that?'' he pointed out. Everyone looks at the direction Mercury is pointing at as a large number of Emotionless enters the place, "What the hell are those?'' he exclaimed in shock.

"Are those Grimms?'' Emerald asked.

"Those are not Grimms." Hazel spoke, "But I have never seen such creatures like these before." he admitted.

The Emotionless then saw them, "Okay... I think these guys are after us." Mercury said getting into a fighting stance.

Cinder smirked, "Then let them try." she said lighting her right hand with flames.

Before anyone could make a move, a jeep came in busting through the hordes of Emotionless, "WRATH OF THE INDUSTRY!" Jaune, Ren and Eijiro shouted.

 **(Play King of Amarillo by Issues)**

The jeep then madly tramples every Emotionless on their way while Ren, uncharacteristically, madly firing the machine gun at the creatures, "Yeah, suck it ya freak! Yeah, you like that! Take that, you motherfucker! Taste bullets, ya cracker!" the male personification of Mulan shouted as Eijiro elbows an Emotionless off their jeep.

The jeep then skidded to a stop just inches away from Cinder's group, Jaune gave Cinder the nastiest glare he ever had, "Sup, hotstuff." he greeted with sheer venom in his voice.

Cinder raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you?'' she asked as she stares at Jaune before chuckling, "I'm starting to remember you, you're the dense one that can't tell when he's out of his league." she pointed out with a sadistic grin.

Jaune gave her an equally sadistic grin, "No." he replied as he brought up and pointed a gun at Cinder, "I'm the owner of Duncan's Donuts!" he shouted before firing his gun.

Emerald then blocks the shots with her weapons, Cinder's group was about to attack when suddenly, the right walls of the hall exploded creating a large hole as Qrow, Oscar, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Death the Kid, Mina, Kiba & Akamaru, Brook, Shadow and Carol coming in from the hole, glaring at Cinder's group.

Yang glares at her mom, "Mom.'' she muttered.

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Yang.'' she replied.

Ruby glares at Cinder, "You!" she growled as her eyes turns gold, much to Cinder's surprise.

Qrow glares at Lionheart, "Lionheart... you son of a bitch!' he exclaimed making the Headmaster of Haven flinched, "I can't believe that you've been fooling us all along!" he shouted.

Raven then spoke, "Leo did what any sane person would in his position - he looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice." she said, "And it seems you all have too." she stated.

"You have the Spring Maiden." Qrow growled in anger.

"I do." Raven replied.

"Then hand her over and let's work together! We can beat Salem!" Qrow demanded.

"All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with." Raven said, "There is no beating Salem!" she declared.

"No, you think that there is no beating Salem because you believe YOU can't beat her!" Qrow shouted, "But guess what?" he asked as Gelman, Odd Dela Robbia and Fabia Sheen enters through the hole, "WE CAN!" he shouted as Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko and Luluco enters the place, "As long as there is hope, as long as we have faith, we know we will succeed!" he said as Gundam Tanaka, Kanonno Grassvalley and LLoyd Irving enters the place, "Salem maybe powerful!" he admitted, "But the Coalition has taken down fish bigger than her." he exclaimed, "Mark my words, Raven, Salem will fall." he declared.

Cinder's group took a step back as they didn't expect to face a large number of people, Raven stares at Qrow in disgust, "You... you really are a fool!" she shouted.

Qrow grinned in response, "Heroes! Take them down!" he ordered.

And with that, the large number of heroes charges towards Cinder's group, Lionheart, Raven and Vernal.

 **(Play A Promise by Chicosci)**

All hell breaks loose inside the academy as the heroes takes on Cinder's group, Lionheart, Raven and Vernal, and the Emotionless at the same time. As the battle goes on, Raven and Vernal stood behind and watches the fights unfold in front of them.

Ben transforms into Four Arms and began to bash one Emotionless on the floor while Blonko fires his Proto-Tool, taking down a large number of creatures. Kanonno swung her broadsword and decapitates an Emotionless while Fabia then materialize a bow and arrow from her hands as the arrow glows red before firing it towards several creatures, the arrow hits the concrete as it exploded along with her targets.

Mina brought out her bow and arrow while charging it with a powerful chi energy, "Yaaaahhh!" she shouted as she unleashes her chi-powered arrow towards an Emotionless, hitting it on the side which was then followed by a large explosion, blasting the creature apart.

Carol brought out her Buer Drive from cello and charges forward, she drives her weapon forward in a spinning attack, hitting the creatures by the neck and quickly decapitates it.

Shadow charges forward as he curls himself tightly into a concussive ball while in locomotion before shooting himself forward, driving himself through the creature's chest creating a large hole on the process, killing it.

At this, Jaune got of the jeep as Eijiro took the wheel and charges towards Cinder, the blonde then brought out a Type-25 Grenade Launcher and quickly fires it towards Cinder whom summons an obsidian scimitar and blocks Jaune's shots.

Ruby leaps into the air, but a chain wraps around her and she is pulled to the ground by Emerald, "You're not getting near her." Emerald shouted.

Meanwhile, Ren madly fires the machine gun from the back of his jeep as Eijiro madly drives around the place. Meanwhile, Akamaru then transforms into a copy of Kiba as they charges forward before twisting and spinning their bodies around, "Fang Passing Fang!" Kiba roared. The two spins around ferociously like a drill in great speed, the two strikes down the creature with continuous powerful blow until it crashes down the floor dead.

Jaune ducks down from Cinder's attacks and the two begin their duel while Brook then brought out a sword from his cane, "Yohohoho! Time to get serious.'' he mused, "Aubade Coup Droit!" he shouted as he thrusts his sword forward which a highly compressed blast of air, hitting his targets and sending them to oblivion.

Yang runs forward to join the fight, but Mercury lands in front of her, "Hey there, Blondie." he greeted, "I'm thinking you owe me an apology for my leg, don't ya think?" he claimed with a smirk as Yang growls and uses Ember Celica to project herself forward.

Yang and Mercury exchanges blows and kicks as Luluco slids between them and brought out a rocket launcher and fires it towards a group of Emotionless, blasting them to pieces as Gelman shaped-shifts his arms into large hammers and began to whack every creatures on his way. Meanwhile, Odd fires lasers from his paws towards one Emotionless, blowing it to pieces while Gundam threw several kunais with exploding tags towards a group of Emotionless and the moment his attack hits his targets, they exploded to bits.

Weiss activates a glyph below her and projects herself forward to fight several Emotionless. Meanwhile, Oscar sneaks up the stairs to Lionheart while Hazel confronts Lloyd and Nora, who hold up their weapons defensively.

"I don't wish to fight either of you." Hazel admitted.

"But we will if you're with her!" Nora exclaimed.

Lloyd then pointed his sword at Hazel, "Prepare for some painful ass-kicking courtesy of Lloyd and Nora.'' he stated with a grin.

Hazel then cracks his neck and knuckles, "Very well, then." he complied and proceeds forward.

Meanwhile Death the Kid charges towards the a large Emotionless while riding a skateboard. Kid then began to fire his guns at the creature hitting every parts of it's body, "Time to die! Sanzu River Shot!" he shouted as he three powerful consecutive shots at the gigantic creature, killing it at an instant.

Meanwhile, Lionheart nervously watches the fights going on, he then notices Oscar walk up behind him, "Young man, I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing, but for your sake, I suggest you leave. Now." he advised as Oscar defiantly remains stationary before taking a few more steps toward Lionheart, "I'm warning you!" he warned as he holds out his wrist-mounted weapon, while Oscar prepares to draw something from behind him, "That's enough!" he exclaimed as Lionheart rotates his weapon, having a glyph appear above it which then conjures a flaming rock that launches at Oscar, who holds out his arms in front of him defensively as the attack explodes. Oscar is unscathed, though his Aura shimmers. He continues to proceed up the steps and draws his cane, Lionheart's eyes widen, "Ozpin?" he asked.

"Not quite." Oscar replied as hethen proceeds forward as his attacks force Lionheart on the defensive.

Oscar then manages to whack Lionheart back a few steps, "This can't be... I knew you would be back, but... you made it here! You found Qrow! How?" he asked.

 _"Leo... what happened to you?"_ Ozpin asked mentally.

"Wait. You can't have had this form for long. You're... not really Ozpin right now. Boy. Child. If I deliver you to Salem, she'll have to be pleased with me, and I can finally get out of all of this! I can finally be free!" Lionheart exclaimed, now determined, preps his weapon again.

"What do I do?" Oscar asked.

" _Fight."_ Ozpin dryly replied as Oscar proceeds forward.

As the fight goes on, someone unexpected enters the place but remains obscure from everyone else.

Meanwhile, Weiss leaps around on her glyphs, dodging Emotionless' attacks. Weiss is then forced on the defensive and creates a large ice wall. She then stabs Myrtenaster into the ground as her Arma Gigas summon crawls out of her glyph. Her Summon then began to rampage it's way through the Emotionless.

Jaune rolls over and aims his weapon and began to fire more shots at Cinder again. Ruby watches them fight but is snapped out of her distraction by Emerald. She then transforms her weapons into their revolver forms and fires at Ruby, who twirls around Crescent Rose blocking Emerald's shots.

"Why are you doing this?! Salem's-" Ruby tried to reason but was interrupted.

"I don't care about Salem! But I owe Cinder everything." Emerald exclaimed, "You want to fight her that bad? Be my guest." she said.

Emerald then activates her hallucination Semblance, creating a wall of fire which Cinder emerges from and charges at Ruby. Suddenly, Cinder's form disappears, while Emerald trips Ruby. Ruby fires a bullet that narrowly misses Weiss, whom just finished stabbing an Emotionless on the chest. Emerald then managed to disarm Ruby by kicking Crescent Rose away, Ruby took off her hood and reveals her wolf ears which surprises Emerald, "Wait! You're a Faunus!" she exclaimed.

Ruby's eyes glows gold as she pulls herself back, "Awwwwoooooooooo!" she howled before charging towards Emerald with extreme speed.

Meanwhile, Cinder jumps away from Jaune's shots with a frustrated face, Jaune was suppose to be an easy person to kill but for some reason, Jaune just won't die. She tried to incinerate him and stabbed him numerous times but Jaune won't die, "Just what the heck are you? Why don't you just die?!" Cinder demanded.

Jaune scoffed, "Like you want to know.'' he replied when he saw something that made him raised his eyebrows, "What are you doing here?'' he asked.

"Like you want to know." Cinder replied with a smirk.

Jaune rolls his eyes, "I'm not talking to you, bitch! I'm talking to the person behind you.'' he said.

Cinder turns around when suddenly, a guitar was smashed on her head, causing her to fall to the floor. Emerald saw this, "Cinder!" she shouted in concern when Ruby takes her down with a shoulder tackle, Ruby turns her attention to the newcomer and her eyes widen in shock.

The person that taken down Cinder with a guitar... is none other than Robin Rose.

"Robin Rose! Rocking the house~" Robin yelled in a singing tone.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	12. Downfall

**A/N: Guess who's back, motherfuckers, it's XP4Universe! After spending a long and chill vacation, I am back in writing fanfic stories! And this year, my stories is going to be big! And by the way, I just got accepted immediately as a script writer and screen writer for a local television network! Am I lucky or what?**

As everyone are still in shock with Robin Rose's unexpected appearance, Oscar fights Lionheart. Oscar smacks Lionheart with his cane, causing him to fall down the stairs and into Hazel, who remains unfazed as Lionheart falls to the ground.

Hazel picks up Lionheart by his collar, lifting him off the floor, "You're lettin' that boy make a fool of you." he said indecorously.

"That's not just a boy! It's Ozpin." Lionhart exclaimed as Hazel's eyes widen when he says this, "He's already reincarnated!" he claimed.

Hazel drops Lionheart and looks over to Oscar, whom is joined by Lloyd and Nora. He then notices Ozpin's cane being held in the young farm boy's hand, "Ozpin?" he growled as his usual calm demeanor slowly turns to anger, "OZPIN!" he shouted.

Lloyd turns to Oscar, "I thought your name was Oscar?'' he pointed out.

 _"Oh no..."_ Ozpin spoke.

"You thought you could hide from ME?!" Hazel yelled as rips his coat off, and then grabs a pair of lightning Dust crystals from a couple of pouches on his legs, "You'll pay for what you did! You'll die over and over again!" he roared as he stabs the lightning Dust into his arms, with his blood vessels turning yellow and popping out from his skin as well as having some lightning coat them. His eyes glow yellow, and he lets out an intimidating roar. Oscar, Lloyd and Nora slowly backs away, holding his cane up cautiously.

"Do- do we fight?" Oscar asked nervously as Lloyd did a sign of a cross.

 _"No, run!"_ Ozpin yelled in fear.

Hazel leaps forward to charge into Oscar, Lloyd and Nora but Qrow gets him out of the way in time as he transforms Harbinger into its scythe form

Raven turns to Lionheart, "Leo! Open the path to the vault!" she demanded.

Lionheart gets back up and approaches the statue in the room. He takes out his pocket watch and places it in a small niche on the statue. The hands on the watch gradually spin faster and the statue lowers as Yang watches the situation in front of her as Raven and Vernal enters the vault.

Oscar is then shown dodging out of the way as Hazel slams his fist into the ground, _"Oscar."_ Ozpin spoke as Lloyd lunges towards Hazel but Hazel grabs him and tossed him towards Nora.

"No!" Oscar yelled as he dodges another attack from Hazel.

 _"Oscar!"_ Ozpin shouted.

"I told you, no!" Oscar denied as he gets punched back by Hazel several feet into a column.

 _"Please, let me take over! I can handle him!"_ Ozpin pleaded.

"You told me I needed to fight for myself!" Oscar exclaimed standing back up, "So I will." he claimed.

"This is not your fight!" Ozpin exclaimed.

"What does that mean? Why is he so upset with us?" Oscar demanded.

"He didn't tell you my tale, did he, boy?" Hazel growls he approaches Oscar menacingly, "I thought you looked familiar, to think that evil was inside you when our paths first crossed." he said as he holds his fists in the air, "Your blood won't be on my hands, it'll be on his." he claimed.

Qrow jumps in the way to block Hazel's attack, but he slams his fist into the ground, the shockwave knocking both him and Oscar back. They both get back up as Qrow engages Hazel.

"What was he talking about?" Oscar demanded.

"Tell him, Ozpin! Tell him how you KILLED HER!" Hazel shouted.

"Her?" Oscar asked in confusion as Lloyd and Nora charges towards Hazel.

 _"Gretchen Rainart was Hazel's sister."_ Ozpin replied, _"Despite her brother's wishes, she enrolled at Beacon Academy to become a Huntress and tragically lost her life on a training mission. Hazel... holds me responsible. Please, let me fight. I know Hazel. He's wounded in a way that cannot be healed."_ he explained.

"You know now!" Hazel shouted tossing Qrow aside, he then grabs Lloyd and Nora and banged their heads together, "You can forgive me for what I'm about to do." he growled as approaches Oscar.

"Did she know?" Oscar asked as Hazel stops in place at his inquiry, "Did she know the risk of being a Huntress?" he asked.

"She was only a child! She wasn't ready!" Hazel exclaimed in anger.

"She made a choice! A choice to put others before herself!" Oscar stated holding his cane up defensively, "So do I." he claimed.

Hazel just glares at him, "Then you've chosen death!" he yelled as Oscar glares back, determined.

Qrow, Lloyd and Nora slowly got back up and overheard their conversation, "Woah... I must say... Oscar got guts." Lloyd mused.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Ozpin spoke.

"What?" Oscar yelped as his eyes glow and his body falls to the ground as Ozpin takes over him.

Ozpin looks up, and Hazel looks back at him, enraged.

"OzzzzPIIIIIIIIN!" Hazel shouted.

Hazel and Ozpin fight each other intensely. Lionheart tries to intervene by launching another attack from his weapon, but is stopped by Qrow, Lloyd and Nora. The two of them fight each other, with Qrow blocking Lionheart's projectiles. Ozpin and Hazel engage against each other again. Hazel tries to smash him with his fists, but Ozpin is too fast for him. Eventually, Ozpin manages to knock Hazel down on all fours. Ozpin then twirls his cane and prepares to deliver the finishing blow, but Hazel roars and smashes his fists into the ground, creating another lightning shockwave.

Meanwhile with the others as Cinder tried to get her bearings back, Jaune looks at Robin, "Robin, what are you doing here?'' he asked.

"I thought you were at Woodstock?'' Ruby asked as Emerald tried to get up only to be held down by Four Arms and Blonko.

"Woodstock ended days ago." Robin replied, "I know that students from Vanguard Academy are not allowed to participate in any Coalition activities but since I came from this world, they allow me to come along." he explained as he took off his orange contacts before revealing his silver eyes.

"Robin... I thought you don't want to come back here." Ruby pointed out as Emerald struggles to get out from Four Arms' and Blonko's grips.

"I changed my mind." Robin replied as Cinder gets up, "I want to give the person who caused the fall of Beacon a piece of my mind." he said.

Cinder got back on her feet and glares at Robin but her eyes widen in shock when she saw his silver-colored eyes, "Y-you had...'' she tried to say but was interrupted.

Suddenly, Robin's eyes began to glow bright, the glow shines over Cinder as she let's out a scream of pain. Mercury saw this and was about to go and help her but Yang slugged his face hard before kicking him away, he then got ran over by the jeep Eijiro and Ren is riding on.

Robin raised an eyebrow as the light brought down Cinder to her knees, "Hmm... they weren't kidding, the power of the silver eyes does effect you.'' he mused as Cinder glares at him, she tries to use the maiden's power but for some reason, the power of his eyes is a lot powerful than expected. Everyone watches the spectacle in awe, Robin let's out a snort, "As much as I like to see you suffer for everything that you did in this world..." he spoke as he brought out a small device, "... I believe that it's time for you to say goodbye.'' he claimed.

Cinder glares at him, "What? What are you gonna do to me?'' she demanded.

Robin then presses the button on the device as a portal opens below Cinder and began to slowly pulls her down, "Dumping you somewhere far from this world." he replied, "May you rot there in peace." he said with a smile.

Cinder gritted her teeth in anger, "Damn you!" she cursed, "I will kill you!" she shouted as she completely sinks down the portal before vanishing.

Robin smirked, "I like to see you try." he mused.

Emerald saw what happened in shock, she gritted her teeth as anger is getting the best of her. And with all her strength, she managed to break free from Four Arms' and Blonko's grip as she charges towards Robin, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" she cried as she brought out her weapons but was intercepted by Ruby.

Meanwhile, Qrow is seen getting knocked back into the wall and then falls to the ground next to the downed Lloyd, who struggles to get back up as well. Oscar uses his cane to block flaming rocks being fired from Lionheart's weapon.

Hazel then charges forward and punches Oscar several feet back, "Hiding behind the face of a child? A monster like you must be stopped!" he exclaimed as Nora then charges at Hazel with a loud battle cry. She leaps into the air, but Hazel catches Magnhild and slams Nora into the ground. Hazel then grabs Nora's head, electrocuting her with his lightning Dust-enhanced arms as he screams out in pain, "How many more children must die for you?!" he demanded when uddenly, Nora grabs Hazel's wrist, "Huh?" he said as Nora, inadvertently enhanced by Hazel's electricity thanks to her Semblance, stands back up and flips him over her shoulder. He rolls back several feet away.

Nora then holds Magnhild up defensively, before Ozpin gets her attention, "His Semblance... he can block out pain. It's how he is able to handle injecting so much Dust into his body." he explained.

Nora stares back at Hazel, who stands back up, "I don't need him to hurt..." she said darkly as Hazel screams and charges forward again, "I just need him to GO DOWN!" she yelled as Hazel got near to her, Nora preps to swing Magnhild. She then swings her hammer right into Hazel's chest, her counterattack launching him through the wall and outside onto Haven Academy's quad.

Meanwhile, Adam Taurus and White Fang soldiers look on, "What's going on in there?" one soldier asked.

"None of your concern..." Hazel spoke as Adam and his followers stare in amazement as they watch Hazel get back up. He then takes out a pair of red Dust crystals and stabs them into his arms. He lets out another roar as Ruby watches from inside the building. She then looks back to her friends and allies, all of them looking are still busy fighting the Emotionless and a few of them are tired and worn out.

"Stay focused! Our friends are almost done here." Adam reminded as he and his followers get back to work, but then they hear a voice call out to him.

"ADAM!" the voice exclaimed.

They all look up and see Blake Belladonna standing proudly on top of the roof of a nearby building, "Blake?" Adam spoke her name.

"Who is that?" Hazel asked.

"Stand down!" Blake demanded.

The White Fang soldiers aim their firearms at her, "Wait!" Adam halted putting his hands up as the White Fang soldiers stand down, before laughing evilly, "To think that I went through so much trouble to find you, only to have you deliver yourself to me." he stated.

"This isn't what's right for the Faunus! Stop what you're doing and we can end this peacefully." Blake said.

"You're wrong, Blake, and you can't stop us." Adam replied in disagreement.

"No, I can't. Not by myself." Blake admitted.

"That's why she didn't come alone!" the voice of Sun spoke as Adam and his followers turn to the left in surprise, seeing Sun, Alisa, Ciel and Nana standing in front of a massive legion of Faunus all armed with blunt weaponry, their shields bearing the old White Fang symbol.

"What?!" Adam exclaimed.

"Who's there?" a White Fang Soldier demanded.

They then turn to the right, and see Ghira, alongside Rhodey and Tukson, leading another massive legion of Faunus.

"Your brothers and sisters." Ghira declared.

"Stand down now." Tukson said, "There is no more need for this." he stated.

"Adam Taurus, your evil plans stops now!" Rhodey exclaimed.

One of the White Fang Soldiers lowers his weapon, recognizing one of the Faunus in the crowd, "M-Mata?" he calls out a name in shock.

Mata is seen in the crowd holding a club and shield, "Please... stop this..." he pleaded.

Adam and his followers look all around them assessing the situation, "Make no mistake, brothers! These are our enemies! And we will not let them ruin-" he tried to say but was interrupted when a Mistral airship shines its searchlight down on Adam and his group. The Mistral police captain is seen on the airship with Kali Belladonna.

Mistral Police Captain then spoke using the P.A., "Adam Taurus, this is the Mistral Police Force! Lower your weapons and surrender peacefully." she demanded as more Mistral airships arrive.

Back inside, Ruby knocks Emerald back a few feet. Emerald then hears the sounds of the Mistral airships as their searchlights shine through the windows, Emerald was then knockout when Mina and Carol attacks her from behind. Everyone stops what they are doing.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked.

"Looks like more cavalry has arrived." Kid replied, "That and Rhodey's annoying voice can be heard outside." he pointed out.

"Rhodey?!" everyone, except Emerald and Mercury, shouted in annoyance.

Back outside, Blake lands to the ground from the roof, "How?! How did you do this?!" Adam demanded.

"Adam, it's over." Blake declared.

Adam looks around as the crowds of Menagerie Faunus get closer to him and his group. He then pulls out a detonator, "Then it's over for all of us." he claimed.

"Hey wait!" a female White Fang Soldier shouted.

Adam's followers hold up their arms as they brace for the impending explosion. Adam presses the button, but nothing happens, "Huh?" he spoke in confusion as he presses the detonator button a few more times, nothing happens.

A male White Fang Soldier looks at him, "What are you doing? Trying to get us all killed?!" he demanded.

Suddenly, Adam grabs his collar, "I am making humanity pay for WHAT THEY'VE DONE!" he shouted in rage as he let's go and pushes the White Fang soldier back when Blake spoke.

"We sent someone over to confirm your explosives, and once we did, she disarmed them." Blake explained as Ilia walks out from around the tower, dropping her black camouflage as she holds the wires in her hand that disabled the bombs. Adam seethes, realizing that the situation is no longer in his favor.

Adam turning to Hazel, "What do we do?!" he asked.

Hazel cracks his knuckles, "This... is your business. Not mine. Fix it." he demanded.

Adam just glares back at him before turning to Blake, "I told you, Adam. It's over..." she said.

Adam, not having any of it, yells out in frustration and charges forward toward Blake. He takes out Wilt from Blush to slash at her, but Rhodey suddenly got in front of Blake and unleashes a powerful punch and hits Adam square on the face. Adam was then sent skidding to the ground, Adam then slowly got back on his knees, before yelling out to his followers, "KILL THEM!" he ordered.

And thus, the battle between both Faunus groups begin. The White Fang soldiers draw their weapons and attempt to fire at the Mistral airships. Sun leaps around twirling Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form, while Ilia fights with her whip.

Hazel observes the situation in front of him but is then suddenly impaled by a white, glowing stinger. He is then pulled back inside the building and sits up to see that Weiss with a summoned Queen Lancer flying above her. As she prepares to fight again, she gasps as she notices someone entering the building. Yang and Ruby look back as well and gasp when they see Blake, her eyes widening as she sees all of her teammates in the same place.

"Yang?" Blake called out.

Yang stares back at her in disbelief, before her sister snaps her out of her trance, "Yang! Go!" Ruby ordered pointing in the direction of the vault entrance.

Yang runs forward as Mercury grabs her prosthetic arm. Yang's eyes briefly turn red before turning back to normal. She detaches her arm and continues forward, causing Mercury to lose his balance for a bit. She jumps down the hole leading to the vault as Mercury attempt to give chase, but he was stopped by an ice wall that suddenly appears in front of them. They turn around and see Weiss with her Queen Lancer summon as she prepares to fight the both of them. Jaune watches from his position and smiles. Ruby then turns back around to look at Blake, and both nod at each other as the cat Faunus goes back outside to join the battle.

Meanwhile down the vault, we see Raven and Vernal approaching the relic's chamber. Suddenly, a symbol on the ground glows bright, as well as the circle enclosed around it. Similar circles with symbols in them also glow leading up to the Relic chamber's door. The tree's flowers then glow even more, and it's petals gently fall and float around the vault. One petal falls into Vernal's hand.

"We better get the relic and get out of here, Vernal." Raven spoke, "I believe the odds aren't with Cinder's group and the White Fang." she stated.

"You better stay away from the relic or else." a voice threatened.

The two turns around to see Oga with Baby Bel, Ike, Prince and Rey standing behind them, the two bandits then got into a fighting stance.

"Sorry boys but we're taking the relic.'' Raven said, "Whether you like it or not." she added.

The boys then got into a fighting stance as Oga spoke, "Well then... we'll just have to kick you outta here." he claimed, "Whether you like it or not." he added.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	13. Vault of the Spring Maiden

"Graaaghh!" Raven shouted as she charges towards Ike, she swung her long, single-edged one-handed sword but Ike blocks it with his own sword. With their swords locked at each other, Raven tried to push him away but Ike stood his ground, Raven then let's go and tries to kick him but Ike ducks down and quickly did a Russian leg-sweep tripping her on the process but Raven stops her fall by placing a hand on the floor and did a single-hand back flip.

She looks around and noticed that Ike was gone, she keeps looking around when a hand taps her shoulders, Raven immediately turns around, "Peek-a-boo!" Ike shouted as he slugs her hard on the face with such force that it sends her crashing to the floor. Normally, Raven would withstand but much to her shock, the punch was incredibly strong, strong enough to take her down to the floor.

And worst... she finds herself somewhat paralyzed from the attack.

Meanwhile, we see Vernal fighting Prince using her two crescent-shaped blades. Vernal took a step backwards and threw one of the blades but Prince dodges by doing a series of back flips, Vernal then fires lightning dusts towards him but Prince easily dodges them. Prince then brought out a small bag and quickly pours red-colored dust on his palms before placing it inside his mouth.

This taken Vernal by surprise, "What? He ate the dust!?" she exclaimed in shock.

Prince then responded by breathing fire from his mouth towards Vernal, she then dodges the surge of flames by taking a few steps back. She was about to attack again when Rey appears from behind, grabbing the back of her shoulders before jumping up to place both pf his knees against the Vernal's back; then both of them fell backward to the floor, forcing the Rey's knees to push up into the back of Vernal, damaging her back, "AAAHH!" she screamed in pain as she drops her weapons. Suddenly, Prince got in front of her and quickly wraps his right arm around her shoulders, he then performs a moonsault driving Vernal into the floor back-first in a side slam position, knocking her out cold.

Oga and Baby Bel joins them, "She out?'' he asked.

Prince nodded, "Yeah." he replied, "But I don't get it, we were told that this girl is the Spring Maiden but never once I feel any kind of power that rivals the _Blesseds_." he pointed out.

"You won't find it, because Vernal isn't the Spring Maiden..." Raven spoke as she takes her mask off, "I am!" she exclaimed as she opens her eyes, with a red flame-like effect glowing and trailing from them.

The boys stares at her in awe, "Wow." Ike quipped.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, back outside on the quad of Haven Academy. The battle between the White Fang and the Menagerie Faunus as well as the Mistral police force continues. And not only that, a few Emotionless has joined the fray but luckily for everyone, the Coalitions were there to take the creatures down.

We see Rhodey riding on top of one White Fang soldier's shoulder, "Take this! And that! And some of this! And some of that!" he shouted with every strike of his bagel on the head of his target.

One of the Mistral airships shines its searchlight on three White Fang soliders, "Cease fire, immediately!" a Mistral Officer said using the P.A. system.

The three try to run away, but they are stopped by a combined group of Menagerie Faunus and Mistral policemen led by Ilia. Eventually, two of the White Fang soldiers drop their weapons and hold their hands in the air to surrender when they are surrounded. The last White Fang soldier tries to fire his weapon, but it is whipped out of his hands and he is tackled and restrained to the ground by Ilia.

Female Rabbit Faunus smiled at her, "Thank you." she said in gratitude as Ilia looks at the rabbit Faunus and smiles and nods back.

Meanwhile Nana smashes her, God Arc Hammer, on top on one creature while Ciel and Alisa are using their own God Arcs in taking down a group of Emotionless.

Elsewhere, Blake stands proudly over Adam, who was on his knees before standing back up, "I'm going to make you regret ever coming back..." Adam seethed.

"More police are on their way, Adam." Blake pointed out, "Huntsmen too." she added.

Adam chuckles evilly, "Still too afraid to face me on your own." he mocked/

"I'm here for Haven, not you." Blake replied.

Angered, Adam points Blush in front of Blake with Wilt in his left hand, while Blake draws Gambol Shroud, "Heh, you are still afraid, and you should be." he claimed, "I've made powerful friends while you've been away." he said.

"Oh yeah?" a voice said as Adam look to his left as Sun approaches him holding Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form, "Where?" he mocked.

Adam then pointed Wilt towards Sun, "Tell me, does Blake make all of her classmates fight for her?" he demanded.

"Nah, it's a volunteer gig." Sun replied, "I'm just sayin', for someone who claims to have such great friends, there doesn't seem to be a lot of people here willing to fight for you." he explained.

Adam looks around, seeing his followers surrendering to the overwhelming numbers of forces Blake brought with her, only proving Sun's point right. A searchlight then shines down on him.

"You can try and make me regret coming here, Adam, but honestly... I've got more important things to deal with." Blake said.

Adam lets out a frustrated growl and swings his sword at Sun, but the monkey Faunus counters his attacks by swinging his shotgun nunchucks. Adam then blocks Blake's sword swings as she comes at him, followed up by Adam getting knocked away by Sun. Adam bolts, with Sun giving chase. Adam runs away into the bushes and trees while Sun continues to pursue him, but Blake calls out to him.

"Sun, wait!" Blake called out.

"But he's getting away! We could take him!" Sun exclaimed.

Blake sheathed her katana, "No, we can't." she replied, "He wants to lure us away so he can pick us off." she reasoned, "We need to protect the school and the people here." she stated, "Besides... now he can see what it feels like to run away." she added with a smile, "Thank you." she said.

Sun smiled back, "Eh, we all need help sometimes." he replied as his attention is then drawn to Haven's Great Hall where he and Blake see their old friends and allies fighting off their enemies, "I think there's a few people who could use yours." he pointed out as he was about to run off to help finish the fight, but Blake stops him before he leaves.

"Be careful." Blake advised.

Sun smiled, "No promises." he replied as he runs off as Blake smiles at his last remark, before she too runs to finish the fight.

Back inside the Great Hall, Hazel launches fireballs from his fists with his fire-Dust enhanced arms at Weiss' summoned Queen Lancer. The Lancer dodges out of the way of the blasts. Meanwhile, the others fend themselves from Mercury and Emerald's shots.

"You guys okay?" Jaune asked.

Lloyd coughs while Nora groans in exhaustion, "Surviving..." the former grumbled.

"I don't know how that big guy is still standing. He recharges his Aura faster than I've ever seen!" Nora complained.

Oscar watches Qrow fly in with his bird form, before transforming back into his usual self as grunted in pain, "He's sheer willpower." Qrow commented as Oscar takes cover behind a nearby column.

"We just need to get him to his limit!" Ozpin said.

Qrow looks around and saw Ren & Eijiro on the jeep as the former kept of firing the machine gun at the Emotionless, "Or... we can use his _Gift_ in weakening the big guy." he suggested as he eyed Ren.

The Queen Lancer summon is then shown firing projectiles at Lionheart, who defends himself with his weapon. He then knocks the summon away with a flame torrent coming from his weapon. Hazel uses the opportunity to launch a combined fire and lightning attack which causes the Lancer summon to dissipate. Weiss stares in shock as her summon disappears. Suddenly, Blake jumps in and kicks Hazel to the ground before jumping next to Weiss and Ruby.

"Are you hurt?" Blake asked in concern.

"N- No! I just remembered you being more of the quiet one." Weiss pointed out.

Hazel, Emerald, and Mercury slowly advance toward the three of them, "Not today." Blake replied.

Blake draws Gambol Shroud, while Ruby holds up Crescent Rose, "Alright." Weiss said holding Myrtenaster defensively, "Well, what's the plan, Ruby?" she asked as Ruby nodded in response.

Suddenly, Lionheart tries to launch an attack on her, but Ruby shoots at his shoulder. Lionheart runs out of the room through the doors behind him in fear as Mercury watching Lionheart run away, "You've gotta be kidding me..." Mercury muttered in disbelief.

Hazel lets out a fearsome roar and was about to attack when suddenly, Hazel got restrained by numerous glowing green vines. The vines wraps around both his arms, legs, chest, waist and the neck area, surprising everyone.

"W-What's the heck is this?!" Hazel demanded as Mercury and Emerald tries to help him but was stopped by Gelman and Brook.

Everyone then saw the glowing vines came from Ren. The young Lie's body is currently glowing as more vines shots out from his body and restrains Hazel. Hazel tried to get out from the vines by overpowering it but for some reason, he's feeling weak... no, he was getting weak.

Weiss blinks, "Uhh... what's going on?'' she asked.

Ruby smiled, "Ren wasn't exaggerating when he said that he can eat someone's energy and power." she said as Weiss and Blake listens, "Those vines coming out from his body had the ability to drain anyone's energy, whether be it kii, chakra or aura, by sipping it like a nectar." she explained as Hazel went down on his knees.

"But... how does he eats it?'' Weiss asked.

Ruby smirks, "Watch and learn, Weiss." she replied.

Back with Ren, he suddenly opens his eyes as he held his right hand out as flower began to blossom on top of his palm, "Woah... that looks tasty." Eijiro mused. Ren chuckled as he began to eat the flower and after eating it, he feels the unstoppable power Hazel once had surging through his body.

The vines then let's go of Hazel, the large man then glares at Ren, "W-What did you do to me?'' he demanded.

Ren shrugs his shoulders, "Nothing... I just ate your energy and now you're weak." he replied.

"Girls! Now!" Qrow shouted.

Ruby calls out their team attack, "Checkmate!" she shouted as Blake and Weiss run forward, followed closely behind by their leader.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Back down in the vault as Raven was about to fight the four males, Yang arrives at the scene, "MOM!" she shouted.

Raven turns to her, "Yang..." she spoke, "I warned you, Yang." she reminded, "I gave you every opportunity to walk away from Qrow and Oz. So you can believe me when I say this wasn't personal." she said.

Yang glares at her, "You opened the vault." she pointed out.

Meanwhile, the four boys watches the interaction, "Should we step in?'' Rey asked.

Ike shook his head, "No." he replied, "This is a talk between a mother and a daughter, we must not interfere." he said.

The boys slowly backs away as Raven spoke, "Thanks to the chaos you and your friends caused upstairs. I knew you could handle it. You're my daughter after all." she praised.

"Qrow and Oz told me how the Maiden powers are transferred. The girl you found... she would've had to have trusted you if you were in her final thoughts - cared about you a lot." Yang said.

"I'm sure they told you plenty, and you just sat and obeyed." Raven pointed out.

"No, I'm starting to ask questions like you said." she replied, "So tell me... what happened to the last Spring Maiden? Did she die in battle? Was it sickness?" she demanded.

"What does it matter to you?" Raven asked back.

Yang's eyes widen, "I can already see the answer. It's all over your face." she said, "How could you?!" she exclaimed.

"She was scared when we found her!" Raven exclaimed back, "Weak. No matter how much training I put her through, she never learned!" she stated, "She wasn't cut out for this world!" she claimed, "And with those powers, she would've been hunted her entire life! What I did-" she tired to say but was interrupted.

"Wasn't personal." Yang quoted.

"It was mercy!" Raven clarified.

"Which is it, mom?" Yang asked, "Are you merciful, or are you a survivor?" she asked, "Did you let me walk into that trap because you knew I could handle it, or because it meant you could get what you wanted?!" she exclaimed.

"It's not that simple. You don't know me, you don't know what I've been through, the choices I've had to make!" Raven exclaimed back.

"You're right. I don't know you." Yang admitted, "I only know the Raven dad told me about." she said, "She was troubled, and complicated, but she fought for what she believed in, whether it was her team or her tribe!" she stated, "Did you kill her too?" she asked.

Raven eyes widen and looks away, before turning back to face her daughter again, "I've stared death in the face over and over again!" she said in her anger, her Maiden powers activating, "And every time I've spat in that face and survived, because I'm strong enough to do what others won't!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up!" yang said, "You don't know the first thing about strength!" she pointed out, "You turn your back on people, you run away when things get too hard, you put others in harm's way instead of yourself!" she said as she balls her hand into a fist, shaking, "You might be powerful, but that doesn't make you strong." she pointed out.

"Who do you think you are, lecturing me?!" Raven demanded in rage, "Standing there, shaking like a scared little girl?!" she pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm scared." Yang admitted, "But I'm still standing here!" she said as she approaches Raven, "I'm not like you, I won't run, which is why you're going to give me the Relic." she declared.

"And why would I-" Raven tried to say but was interrupted.

"Because you're afraid of Salem!" Yang pointed out, "And if you thought having Maiden powers put a target on your back, imagine what she'll do when she finds out you have a Relic." she stated as Raven turns away, seething, "She'll come after you with everything she has." she said as Raven's expression then turns solemn, "Or she can come after me." she claimed as Raven's eyes widen when she hears her daughter say that, before turning back to her, "And I'll be standing there, waiting for her." she said.

After a tense moment, Raven deactivates her Maiden powers, "You don't want to do this, Yang." she said in a somber tone.

"Nope. But I'm gonna do it anyway." Yang replied.

Yang walks forward, bumping her mother out of the way as she passes her. Raven looks down before turning to see her daughter approach the Relic chamber. A tear drips from Raven's eye.

"I..." Raven spoke holding her arm as tears well up in her eyes, "I'm sorry..." she said picking up the unconscious Vernal.

Tears well up in Yang's eyes as well, "Yeah... Me too." she replied.

Yang then hears the sound of one of Raven's portals as well as the sound of flapping wings from behind her. She looks behind her and sees a black feather fall gently to the ground. Yang then proceeds forward and enters the Relic chamber. She approaches the Relic of Knowledge - an ornate, gold and cyan lamp - as it rests on the stone pedestal. Yang grabs the Relic by its handle, and small, indistinct whispers can be heard when near it. Tears then stream from Yang's eyes, before she falls to her knees as she breaks down crying.

Meanwhile, the four males can only watch her cry. Prince turns to Oga, "The relic is safe.'' he pointed out, "What should we do?'' he asked.

Oga sighed, "Let's regroup with everyone." he replied, "There's no point staying in this God-forbidden place anymore.'' he stated.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	14. Haven's Fate

Back above ground, Lionheart bursts into his office and runs behind his desk, frantically opening drawers trying to look for something. Suddenly, he hears ominous clicking noises, and looks up to notice a Seer floating menacingly in front of his desk. A familiar voice comes from it.

"And where might you be going?" the voice demanded.

Lionheart stammered, "Uh, your grace!" as he nervously chuckled, "I was just looking for something." he said.

"Leonardo, do you have something you wish to tell me?" the voice asked.

Lionheart doesn't say anything for a bit, before telling Salem his response.

"It was Cinder! She altered the plan! Huntsmen showed up here! Qrow! Several students, one with the Silver Eyes! A group of strange individuals arrived! The White Fang attack, it was stopped!" he stammered, "I don't know that they'll be able to recover the Relic..." he paused, "Your grace, I can still be of assistance! If I leave now, I- I can avoid the authorities and come find you, I'll do whatever it takes!" he exclaimed before pausing again, "Your grace?" he called.

Out of options, Lionheart aims his weapon at the Seer, but it uses one of its tentacles to knock it off his wrist. Lionheart tries to run, but the Seer wraps one of its tentacles around Lionheart's ankle, causing him to trip and fall, "Please, ma'am! I'll do anything! I can still be useful!" he begs rather pathetically as the Seer aims its sharp tentacles at Lionheart. He tries to crawl away, but more tentacles wrap around his body, "Please! PLEEEAAASE!" he cried but despite his pleas, Lionheart is dragged towards the Seer offscreen. The sound of a stab can be heard, "Please..." he said in his dying breath can be heard as another stab is heard as well.

 **bzzzttt...**

In the Land of Darkness, the dark queen herself stares at the Seer in front of her on the table, leaning her head on her hand in disappointment.

The dark queen's is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red, shining brighter when she is agitated. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. This is Salem.

 **Dark Queen of Remnant**

 **Salem**

"Coward..." Salem muttered.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back at Haven, Oscar is seen defending an exhausted Qrow while Ruby and her friends hold off their opponents, who are all exhausted as well.

"That's enough! Just give up." Ruby demanded.

Mercury snarls and yells in frustration, slamming his fist into the ground.

The platform leading to the vault is heard coming back up. Everyone stares as Yang, alongside Oga & Baby Bel, Ike, Prince and Rey, comes back up with the Relic of Knowledge in her hand.

Everyone looks up to her and smile, "Yang..." Ruby said with a smile.

Hazel seethes while tears stream from Emerald's eyes. Yang smiles back down to her friends and shares a brief glance with Blake, who looks down for a bit before looking back up to her. Emerald falls to her knees and begins to sob as Mercury and Hazel slowly back away.

"Emerald, get up, we need to go." Mercury said as Emerald shakes her head and remains stationary, "Emerald!" he yelled.

Emerald looks around as her breathing gets frantic. She holds her head and lets out a loud scream, activating her Semblance. Suddenly, the room turns dark as black smoke rises from the ground nearby. From it, a giant effigy of Salem, limbs bent and deformed, towers above everyone in the room. The giant Salem opens her eyes, and lets out an ear-piercing scream as it swoops down over everyone. The screen goes black for a moment. Afterwards, everything returns to normal, Ruby shakes in fear as she comes to terms with what she had just witnessed. Everyone in the room is still present, with the exception of Emerald, Mercury and Hazel, who have disappeared.

"Wha- what was that?" Blake asked in shock.

"An illusion." Ozpin replied, "But an accurate one. That... was Salem." he claimed.

"That's Salem?" Death the Kid pointed out, "Now we know what she looks like." he mused.

Meanwhile outside away from the academy, Hazel is seen running and carrying an unconscious Emerald over his shoulder, with Mercury following not too far behind him. Up in the tree branches, Adam watches his allies run, before he too leaves.

Back at Haven, Blake sighs in relief now that the battle is over, before she hears the sounds of her parents, Sun, Ciel, Alisa and Nana run into the great hall. The Belladonnas share a hug together while Sun looks on as Alisa, Ciel and Nana went towards the others.

"The police rounded up the remaining White Fang members. Haven is safe." Kali said.

"Unfortunately, it appears that Adam escaped." Ghira pointed out as they all look down.

"It's okay." Ilia spoke walking into the building, "He was the only one to escape tonight." she pointed out, "Those in the White Fang that followed him? Won't support a leader that abandons his people." she said, "He won't have their help after this. He'll have no one at all. And the White Fang will be left divided." she stated.

"We've been fighting amongst ourselves for too long." Ghira said, "Perhaps it's time for a new brotherhood. A new family for Faunus truly working towards a better world." he claimed.

"And they'll need a new leader." Kali pointed out as Ghira nods in acknowledgement.

Sun peeks behind Ghira and notices his old friends from Beacon, waving to them. He then wraps his tail around Blake to turn her around and have her see her old friends too. She slowly walks towards them nervously while Sun and her parents smile.

Yang walks down the stairs and hands the Relic to her uncle, "What happened?" Qrow asked as Oga & Baby Bel stood next to Yang.

"We fought your sister and taken down Vernal but we discovered that she doesn't have the maiden's power... your sister has it." Oga explained.

"Dyaabu!" Baby Bel quipped in agreement.

Qrow sighed, "I knew it." he muttered, "Where is Raven?'' he asked.

Yang shook her head, "Gone." she replied.

Qrow nodded, "Well, we're all glad you're still here, firecracker." he said placing an assuring hand on her shoulder as Oga & Baby Bel walks away.

Suddenly, Ruby groans and falls to her knees as Weiss catches her, "Are you okay?" the former heiress asked in concern.

Ruby sighed, "I feel like I should be asking you guys." she said with a grin. They both look up to see Blake approaching them as Yang walks over and drops to her sister's side, "So Blake, what're you doing here?" the little red riding hood asked.

"I... I was gonna ask you three the same thing." Blake replied.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang, share glances with each other, "That's... a looooong story." she mused.

"Well... I'm not going anywhere." Blake claimed.

"That's all that matters." Ruby giggled, "That we're all here together. Right?" she asked as looks to Yang as she says that. Blake briefly looks away with a sorrowful expression on her face.

Yang looks up at her and smiles, "Yeah." she said.

Blake looks back over to them and smiles as Weiss offers a hand out to her, and the cat Faunus eagerly joins in to Team RWBY's first group hug after a long time of being apart. The four girls embrace each other while their friends look on smiling, Robin watches his sisters reunited with their team, he smiled before walking away.

Blake then noticed something odd on Ruby, "Umm... Ruby? How come you never told me that you're a faunus?'' she asked as she stares at Ruby's wolf ears.

Weiss, Yang and Ruby giggled, "That's... another loooooong story." the little red riding hood mused.

Qrow, still holding the Relic, then approaches a panting Oscar, who is kneeling on the ground, "I don't know how, but we did it, Oz." he pointed out, "You okay?" he asked on concern.

"I'm alright." Oscar replied.

"Kid?" Qrow asked in surprise.

Death the Kid turns to him, "Yes?'' he asked.

"Not you." Qrow groaned.

"He's resting." Oscar replied, "Too much energy fighting." he stated as he let's out a groan but Qrow catches him. He lays the exhausted farm boy on the ground and looks over as Team RWBY finishes their embrace. Qrow then stands back up, and looks to the Relic he holds in his hand. The lamp is seen glowing brightly as the indistinct whispers are heard again, making him sigh.

As Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake have their reunion, we see Jaune, Ren, Nora, Lloyd and Eijiro watching them from the jeep with Jaune leaning his back on it.

"Aww... they're back together~ Ain't that sweet~" Nora cooed.

Ren chuckles, "Indeed... I'm happy for them.'' he said.

"It would have been better if this stupid music from this stupid jeep would stop!" Eijiro exclaimed banging the radio referring to the Mexican tune.

"Don't bang it like that, it will just play louder!" Lloyd exclaimed as the music got even louder, "Great... it just got louder." he grumbled.

Jaune rolls his eyes, he then brought out a walkman, he then puts on his earphones and pressed a button, Jaune smiled as the music plays.

 **(Play I'm Alive by Celine Dion)**

As the music plays, we see Shadow, Mina and Carol entering Lionheart's office and discovered Leo's corpse, Shadow checks the body before shaking his head, Mina and Carol looks at each other wondering who killed Lionheart.

Back at the Great Hall, Tukson met up with Qrow while Ruby introduces Blake and Sun to the other members of the Death City Squad as Death the Kid offered Blake, Yang and Weiss honorary membership which they agreed. Sun also decided to join the Coalitions, Blake then noticed Ilia standing a few feet away from them, Blake gently drags Ilia and introduces her to everyone, and after a few talk, Ilia decided to join the Coalition.

Yang then learns that Robin was here, she looks around for Robin but Luluco told her that he already went back to Neo-Earth, much to Yang's disappointment but Liz reassures her that she'll meet him again.

Jaune then walks towards Ruby, the two then shares a hug which shocks Blake and Sun, Ren told them that the two are a couple which further shocks the faunus duo.

Outside, we see Ghira and Kali with their Menagerie brethren gathered around them, Ghira announced a new brotherhood for Faunus equality be formed, much to everyone's joy and relief. However their cheers were replaced by laughter when they saw Tukson getting chased by numerous gay faunuses and the guy who kept asking him about Electronic Arts.

Meanwhile, we see Brook, Patty, Gundam, Kanonno, Gelman, Odd, Luluco and Fabia hanging out and having a conversation when Rhodey approaches them and the the moment he joins them, they quickly left him behind, much to his confusion.

The next day, everyone decided to head towards Menagerie, there Ghira met up with Mario Martinez as the Menagerie forms an alliance with the Heroes Coalition.

Meanwhile, we see Eijiro and Ren fixing the jeep's radio but to no avail as Saber approaches Ciel and had a conversation. Behind them, we see the Belladonna household getting renovated with Kali observing, Ilia then stood next to her and shared a smile. Meanwhile at one house from the village, we see Mata saying his goodbyes to his mother before checking a pamphlet of the Heroes Coalition, revealing his intention of joining the Coalition.

At the docks, we see Rhodey alongside Qrow, Nana, Alisa, Ben, Rook, Kiba and Akamaru, Rhodey is seen boasting that he is the one who defeated Sienna Khan until Tukson walks towards him and pushes him into the water, much to everyone's delight. At one outdoor cafe, we see Oga & Baby Bel, Ike, Rey and Prince having a conversation while sipping their drinks when Baby Bel suddenly cried electrocuting all four of them.

Meanwhile, we see Nora cuddling Oscar to death as Weiss, Blake, Yang and Sun watches in amusement. Suddenly, Ichika and Tomomichi arrived alongside Jim Guardian, and everyone were taken aback at the sight of the tin can but what shocks them the most is that Jim is a _Blessed_. As this going on, Yang noticed Jaune and Ruby sitting at one log looking at the sky while holding hands, the blonde let's out a smile.

Meanwhile in a place called patch, we see a man coming out from one house. The man has a blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo similar to a heart. His hair was once a bright shade of gold, but in his older age it has notably grayed somewhat, still blond, but just far more subdued. He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. This is Taiyang Xiao Long, the father of Ruby and Yang.

 **Former Hunter**

 **Taiyang Xiao Long**

Taiyang is seen tending to his garden. He then hears the sound of flapping bird feathers and notices a falling black feather as Taiyang let's out a sigh.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	15. Epilogue

Meanwhile in a deep rain forest in a world located somewhere in the multiverse, we see a streaming river moving down across slopes and cracks. Suddenly, we see a young woman lying down face first on the water, this is none other than Cinder Fall. Both of her clothes and hair drenched in water, Cinder raised her head up and let's out a few coughs, she then quickly yet slowly crawls her way out of the water to the dry surface.

Upon reaching the side of the river, Cinder lay down and pants heavily, she can still feel the effects of the silver eyes' power. As she tries to regain strength, she heard footsteps making it's way towards her.

Cinder looks up and saw a young man standing in front of her. The young man has a pale white skin tone, a neck-length red hair and has grayish-green eyes. He wears a black coat with buttons over a blue shirt with straps and dark-green baggy his arms, he wears a cotton glove that is used for holding knives and daggers. He wears a belt to hold his weapons and under it he wears a garment that hangs behind his legs, where he wears cowboy-like shoes.

The young man looks down on her with a neutral look, "You possess some sort of power." he spoke, "I can feel that your a threat.'' he pointed out in his somewhat monotonous voice.

The next thing Cinder saw is his right eye glowing bright blue-green. Cinder's eyes widen in shock and fear, "W-What are you? W-Who are you?'' she asked.

The young man spoke, "I am... Kyrie Illunis.'' he revealed his name, "But people mostly know me as... the Destruct Code.'' he claimed.

 **Destruct Code**

 **Kyrie Illunis**

Kyrie then kneels down and stares at Cinder, "So... what should do with you...'' he said calmly, "Should I let you go... or should I kill you?'' he asked.

And then... there was darkness.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


End file.
